Stand By Me
by chriszy
Summary: Sadira develops a sick obsession of trying to steal Aladdin's heart. Although he's happily content in his current relationship with Jasmine, he can't seem to control his wandering eyes. *Modern day Aladdin*
1. ςħαρţεя 1

**Quick update **Ive pretty much abandoned my previous two stories. I havent written in them in years.. Im not going anywhere with those. I wanted to kind of start over with a fresh new story ;) and even changed my username: chrissybaby18 to boookie .. I needed a fresh start. And this is something I just started writing last night and just got done typing up. Hope you all enjoy :D please **яεvîεω** and give feedback. It really encourages me to keep writing (;

* * *

><p>Just as Jasmine was about to start dreaming, her Blackberry began vibrating violently against her nightstand, scaring her half to death. Without opening her eyes, she lazily reached over quickly feeling out for her phone and answered without checking the caller id.<p>

"Hello?"

"Hey Jas, were you sleep?"

She sighed, annoyed that her boyfriend, Aladdin, would call at 3 in the morning and ask such a silly question.

"Umm, yeah, kinda. Sorry but I have to get up early tomorrow, did you need something?"

"Nah, just thought if you had trouble sleeping then maybe I could sneak over and put you to bed myself."

Jasmine smirked, remembering the many nights he had came over her house without her father knowing and ended up waking up in each others arms the next morning.

"No thanks," she had to pause to yawn. "Not tonight at least."

He let out a playful groan.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Fine… Ill just see you later then."

"Okay, love you"

"Love you too. Night."

"Goodnight"

She hung up and set her cell phone back on the night stand. Seconds later it buzzed back to life. It was a text from Aladdin.

'BTW why are you gettin up so early anyways?'

Her eyes burned from reading the bright screen and replying back was a bit of a challenge because she was so tired.

'Working on a project at Sadira's house'

Instead of putting her phone on silent, Jasmine laid it right next to her on her pillow. Not long after did she receive another text.

'Who? O_o'

'This new gurl in my class. Can igo back to sleep now plz?

She actually waited for his reply.

'lol srry gnite'

She then turned her phone off before lightly tossing it carelessly on her nightstand. She fell asleep within minutes.

¯`°¤.¸.¤ ¯`°¤.¸.¤ ¸¸.•*´¯`v´¯`*•.¸¸ ¸¸.•*´¯`v´¯`*•.¸¸

The next morning, Jasmine stirred awake to the faint meowing of her adorable pet kitten.

"Good morning Rajah"

She yawned. The orange and black stripped pint sized fur ball was busy playing with a loose thread from her blanket. But as soon as he heard his master's voice, he immediately climbed on top of her and rolled on its back, paws raised, ready for a tummy rub. She smiled at her little spoiled angel before gently rubbing his soft fuzzy belly. She then glanced over at her ipod doc to check the time. Her jaw dropped, horrified at what the time read. She was suppose to be at Sadira's house at 8... It was 1:03pm… Jasmine cursed under her breath and quickly sat up, startling her precious kitten. Rajah gave her a confused look as he climbed off her and returned to the loose thread he had been playing with a minute ago. Jasmine quickly turned her phone on to see if Sadira had tried to contact her. Sure enough there were 5 new text messages all from her asking where she was. She forgot she had set her alarm on her phone to wake her up. Jasmine groaned before calling her.

"Hey Sadira. I'm soo sorry, my phone was off and my alarm didn't wake me up in time…"

"Oh, its no problem Jas. We'll just have to plan to work on the project later or something. Me and my mom already started celebrating Beltane, so maybe tomorrow we can try to get some work done."

"Okay, sounds good. How long does Beltane go on for?"

"All day pretty much. You can join us if you'd like."

Jasmine hesitated,

"Uh, no thanks. I'm still a bit tired from last night."

"Oooh, what happened last night?"

"Nothing, my boyfriend kept-"

"Whoa, I get it Jaz, say no more"

They both laughed.

"No, not _that! _He just kept calling and texting me so I didn't get much sleep"

"Oh, and that's why you turned your phone off and woke up so late?"

"Exactly."

Jasmine sighed while playing with Rajahs little tail.

"Boys. They really can be pests sometimes huh? Kinda makes me glad I'm single"

Sadira half jokingly boasted, making Jasmine laugh.

"Yeah, they can be a total mystery sometimes. But im at the point in my life where I cant even remember being single."

"Wow, seriously? You've had that many boyfriends Jasmine?"

"No. Aladdin and I have been dating for so long. But come to think of it, even before we started dating during my freshmen year, I've always had a boyfriend. Nothing serious of course."

She innocently bragged, unknowingly making Sadira jealous.

"I see. So you and your boyfriend have been through some tough times?"

"Not really…Why'd you ask?"

"No real reason. I mean, you guys are still together so I imagine you two have probably been through a lot to keep the relationship going, right? You know, seeing as though you've never been single"

Jasmine snickered at the last part, not catching onto Sadira's resentful tone.

"Well of course we've had our ups and downs, but I don't think there's any problem out there we cant work out. I trust him with my life practically."  
>She slowly smiled to herself, just thinking about Aladdin.<p>

"Interesting. Id like to meet your prince charming someday. Does he go to our school?"  
>Sadira asked a little too eagerly. Jasmine thought nothing of it.<p>

"Yes he does. We only have study hall and lunch together this year. You're in our lunch period, right? You're welcome to sit with us at lunch on Monday so you can meet him. I hate being the only girl at the table."

Sadira rolled her beautiful aqua blue eyes and smirked.

'Oh ill do more than just meet the kid'

She thought slyly as she put her iphone on speaker and sat it on her lap so she could apply lotion on her light chocolate arms.

"Sure, id love to join you two"

"Great. I think I'm about to go get something to eat. I'm starving"

"Yeah, I bet. You slept through breakfast"

"I know right. I guess ill be eating omelets for lunch."

"Ooh, that sounds really good. Man I wish I knew how to make one"

"Yeah me too. Thank goodness my new nanny is a pro omelet maker."

"You have a nanny?" Sadira asked slightly impressed yet envious.

"Yep. But she's nothing like that that trashy lady on that silly TV show"

"Oh. Cool… Well ill let you go so you can eat. Bye Jaz"

"Okay, bye"

Jasmine hung up the phone and got up to go brush her teeth and wash her face before heading down to the kitchen with Rajah right behind her. Sadira had hung up, and finished rubbing the rest of her mango scented lotion on her arms.

"This is gonna be fun"

She whispered out loud to herself, evilly smiling at her iphone.

* * *

><p>Im working on chapter 2 right now. Let me know what you think about it so far in the <strong>яεvîεωş<strong>! **Suggestions & advice are always welcome!**

random: Did anybody else know Sadira was black? It never really dawned on me until I started writing this.. shes one of my fav characters ツ


	2. ςħαρţεя 2

Some problems uploading for awhile.. but here it finally is(: be sure to **яεvîεω **aftwerwards! & sorry for any spelling errors Im sure there is to be found in this =/

enjoy! :D

* * *

><p>"Oh Aladdin, its such a beautiful day! Cant we just go for a walk or something instead?"<p>

Jasmine begged, enjoying the sunshine from her big ceiling-floor window. She bit her lip when she heard her boyfriend sign into the phone.

"Sorry Jaz, but you know Sundays movie night. Abu rented I Spit On Your Grave and Faster"

Jasmine frowned, slumped lower in her comfy purple lounge chair and gazed out her window at the clear blue skies.

"Are those scary movies? You know I hate horror films."

"Yeah, I know. They're action movies, for the most part…"

His voice trailed off, and there were sounds of fast tapping noises in the background.

"What are you doing?"

She asked curiously.

"Trying to finish this stupid essay. He only gave us the weekend to do it"

He mumbled bitterly, typing away.

"Aww, need any help with research or something?"

"No. Thanks babe."

He answered absently. She started biting at her manicured nails.

"Well, how far along are you?"

"Im pretty much done with it now. Im writing my conclusion"

"Oh. That's good."

There was a small uncomfortable silence between them for awhile as Jasmine let him finish typing up the rest of his paper.

"Done yet?"

She asked hopefully when she didn't hear the sounds of the keyboard anymore.

"Yep. Just gotta save it and stuff. Hold on"

She waited as he saved his 2 ½ page long work on a flash stick and chucked it in his book bag. Jasmine admired his hard work and determination. He had confessed his reason for working hard to maintain good grades was because he wanted to be the first in his family to finish high school and hopefully even get into college. That way, he can pursue a career that will make him rich, thus breaking the cycle of generational poverty.

He wasn't the poorest of poor; his father worked faithfully at two nice paying part time jobs, while Aladdin made a few extra bucks working at the hottest clothing store in the mall. They were able to move out of the dangerous part of the city downtown to the quiet suburbs last year when Aladdin was 16. One of the best days of Jasmines life was when he got enrolled into Avon High school . It was then she finally didn't feel alone among the massive student body. She finally had someone who she could actually trust talking to without fear of not being able to be herself and get rejected for who she was. They had met briefly prior to his enrollment after he had saved her from a disturbed man that was trying to hit on her. Aladdin cleverly tricked the guy into thinking Jasmine was his girl and he quickly backed off. After that, the two exchanged numbers and Jasmine often tricked her father into taking her to downtown shops just so she could flirt and be with Aladdin. They spent a great deal of time together, though they lived far from each other. It was shortly after the murder of Aladdin's next door neighbor, his father promptly made a decision to get out of the rough city. Jasmine got involved by asking one of her father's real estate agents to help Aladdin and his father find affordable housing preferably closer to her. They were able to find a decent two bedroom apartment that wasn't located very close to her, but was within her school limits. It was then they made their relationship official and first ultimately expressed their love for each other.

Aladdin had been nervous at first, transitioning into a more wealthy school with majority of the students being preppy. But he quickly got adjusted and thanks to his amazingly good looks, great personality and effortless smooth charm, he easily earned the respect of his fellow classmates with the schools prettiest girl by his side since day one. Nothing was stopping him.

"Okay, what were we talking about again?"Aladdin asked once he sat back at his computer desk. Luckily he couldn't see Jasmine roll her eyes over the phone.

"About how we should spend time outside and enjoy the gorgeous weather before its ruined by an unpredicted rain storm."

"Oh yeah," He chuckled, popping open a can of Coke that had been sitting unattended on his desk for a few hours. "What did you have in mind?" He asked before taking a few sips.

"Well, if we had a dog we could take it for a walk"

Rajah had been laying lazily in front of the window soaking up the rays, but quietly scowled at the very mention of a dog, making Jasmine laugh.

"Guess that's out then. What else?"

"Hmm. Well, we could just take a ride around town with the windows down"

"With gas prices as high as they are? Really Jaz?"

"Oh Aladdin, I'll give you gas money-""No. You know I wont let you do that." He interrupted stubbornly, his words were sharp, but then more gently added, "Look, lets just get a coffee at Starbucks somewhere. They have it so you can sit and drink outside right? I told the guys to be at my place with the movies around eight. We have plenty of time."

"Perfect, I'll get ready"

"Kay."

After hanging up satisfied, Jasmine skipped over to her massive walk-in closet to pick out an outfit. Aladdin tossed his phone carelessly on his pillow before grabbing a clean towel from the cabinet to take a quick shower. There he let out a long sad sigh. He still felt bad about not wanting to waste up gas money to take her out for a ride. He loved being able to make his girl happy, but hated the fact that most of the time it took money to do it. And alot of it too..

"Hey son! Are you in the shower?"

A voice bellowed from the closed bathroom door and started banging on it. It was his father, Cassim.

"Uhh, yeah?"

"Oh, well, remember to take out the trash. I'm going with a few buddies of mine to hit the slots for a few hours"

"WHAT? _AGAIN_!" Aladdin shut off the water and furiously yelled, "You don't need to blow anymore of your money down at the casinos dad!"

"Don't get so worked up son. Im not spending my whole paycheck or anything" Cassim joked, already on his way to the door to leave.

"Dad, seriously? Moneys tight already as it is and you're-"

He stopped when he heard the front door slam, meaning he had already gone. Aladdin's fists clenched in anger. How come nobody else at least tries to use their money wisely around here? He tried to just shake it off and finished taking his shower so he could pick up Jasmine.

¸¸.•*´¯`v´¯`*•.¸¸

"I just don't see what the big deal is, Aladdin. I mean sure, gambling is sort of wrong, but if its what makes your father happy and keeps his stress down, what's a few dollars missing going to hurt? At least he wins sometimes and most of it he wins it back. Besides, he just might hit the jackpot"

Jasmine explained while enjoying the bright sunshine and sipping her frappuccino. Aladdin shook his head stubbornly.

"But he doesn't always win the money back, Jaz. And what are you talking about it helps with stress? If anything, that shit keeps him stressed, especially when he starts betting the big bucks. I just don't think its worth it"

Aladdin angrily pushed his latte to the side, put his elbows on the table and rested his head in his hands. He took a deep breath, making Jasmine feel bad. She reached across the small round table and caressed his smooth tanned muscular arm,

"Don't stress over it so much. You know Im here for you if you guys get in trouble financially."

"Im not a charity case you know." He snapped, flinching away from her touch. She frowned, feeling even worse and slowly backed her hand away.

"I didn't say you were.. I'm just trying to help…That's all."

He looked up and saw how genuinely hurt she was by his words and felt bad about starting this again. He ran his hand through his unruly wavy thick black hair and sighed.

"I know you mean well babe. And its real sweet of you to wanna help, but you gotta understand I cant and wont accept money from you. Its just not right. Trust me, I got this. Now can we please not bring this up anymore? I hate talking about it." His tone was more softer yet his face showed he was still bothered by the subject. She simply nodded and quietly mumbled under her breath,

"Still don't see what the big deal is…"

Aladdin acted like he didn't hear her and silently sipped the rest of his latte.

'Of course you don't. You never will with your big shot daddy throwing money in your face all the damn time' He didn't say, but rather thought to himself bitterly. The couple decided to leave after a short while and head over back to his place to meet up with the rest of their friends to watch the movies. They arrived before the rest of the crew, so they took advantage of the extra time and empty place by spending time in his bedroom making up.

"Al!"

A familiar voice sang obnoxiously, followed by a series of unnecessary knocking. Aladdin jumped out of bed and hurried to put his boxers and pants back on.

"Coming Genie!"

He called back before pulling his shirt back over his head and checking himself out in the mirror. Jasmine stayed put under the sheets with a devilish smile planted on her lips.

"Ill be out in a sec."

She murmured, hugging his pillow to her bare chest. Aladdin smirked before closing the door to his room behind him gently, and welcomed his friends inside.

"Hey man, sorry it took us so long to get here."

Abu exchanged a quick dap with his best friend before making himself comfy on the sofa. He was a short, lanky kid who grew up with Aladdin since they were kids. But ever since Aladdin moved, they barely got to hang out because of school and the greater distance between them now that they lived much further apart from each other. Plus Jasmine consumed most of his free time.

"Uh oh, something tells me he doesn't mind that we arrived so late"

Genie teased knowingly, elbowing Aladdin's ribs when he saw the relaxed glow in his face. Aladdin laughed and Abu rolled his big brown eyes. Genie was what Jasmine described as a teddy bear because of his tall height and big heart. He was one of Aladdin's first friends he made at the new school, plus he was great to hang around with because he was hilarious.

"Oh brother. Should have known he'd bring her too." Abu muttered half jokingly. Genie and Aladdin gave him puzzled looks, which made him want to smack himself in the head for sounding like a sour puss. "Uhh, no offense Al. She's a cool girl and everything foreal."

"Its all good. So which movie do you guys wanna see first?" Aladdin asked, quickly trying to change the subject. He knew Abu rightfully disliked Jasmine, but did his best to keep the peace between them so a fight wouldn't break out. He'd hate to see his two best friends go at it with each other.

"I say I Spit On Your Grave. This one looks badass." Abu volunteered excitedly. Genie and Aladdin agreed, neither of them really caring.

"Hi guys," Jasmine greeted cheerfully as she walked in. She possessed the same glow in her face as Aladdin. Genie and Abu snickered childishly, exchanging slick glances at each other. Aladdin rolled his eyes.

"Hey Jasmine. We were choosing which movie to watch first" Genie handed her two DVD boxes of the movies. She saw Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson on the cover of Faster and giggled.

"Lets watch this one. The grave one looks scary…" Jasmine handed Aladdin the movie of her choice to put into the DVD player.

"But we already chose I Spit On Your Grave! Majority rules you know." Abu protested, crossing his arms with attitude.

"Abu, chill out. We're watching both of them anyways. No big deal" Aladdin scolded, popping the movie in, turning off the lights and going over to the kitchen to pop a few bags of popcorn. Abu grunted, arms still folded as he slouched on the sofa. Jasmine bit her lip nervously as she followed Aladdin to the kitchen.

"I think he hates me."

She whispered while searching his cabinet for a big bowl to hold the popcorn in. Aladdin just shrugged it off.

"Just ignore him babe. He hasn't gotten use to you yet, that's all"

He kissed her forehead reassuringly before heading over to the fridge and pull out a pack of root beer cans. She sighed before helping him bring the snacks back to the living room where Genie and Abu were already situated on either side of the couch. There was just enough room for one more in-between the two. Aladdin grabbed a soft throw rug from the back of the couch and sat in the middle, bringing Jasmine down on top of him. She exploded in uncontrollable giggles and snuggled comfortably against him. Abu rolled his eyes and mumbled something under his breath as he scooted further away from them. Aladdin shot him a dangerous glare that meant 'knock it off, NOW.' Abu caught this and just shrugged it off nonchalantly before pressing play on the remote to start the movie.

* * *

><p>Soo I guess this was just a quick look into Al &amp; Jas relationship? I wasnt sure if I should have given Genie and Abu different names because I was worried about sucking at not keeping them in somewhat decent character = of course they dont belong to me, but it didn't feel right giving them different names. oh well now =) lol

**яεvîεω please with any comments/adviice/suggestions(:** thanks for reading! chapter 3 is in the making.. ツ


	3. ςħαρţεя 3

Ello(: Sorry it took so long to update, but I had to keep correcting and re-doing it to make it work and come out half way decent =/ lol but anyways.. **thankyou soo much to those who have already read and posted feedback/reviews! its much appreciated lol :)**

* * *

><p>"Corn dogs? Are they kidding me!" Iago complained after examining the limited lunch options. His voice was naturally loud, so when he was angry (like now) it was even louder...and even more annoying.<p>

"They're actually not all _that_ bad, Iago." Jasmine tried to reassure him while picking up a Caesar salad and placing it carefully on her tray.

"Then why don't you get it?" He snapped. A guilty smile crept on her lips as she grabbed a couple of Ranch packets.

"Because I'm, uh, on a diet. Now hurry up and choose, you're holding up the line"

Iago sneered back at all the students waiting patiently behind him in the crowded school cafeteria. He started cursing under his breath and finally settled for a cup of soup and crackers. After paying for their food, the two headed over to their usual lunch table where Aladdin and Genie were already seated.

"I swear to god I'm packing my lunch from now on! How can you call this soup when its nothing but broth in here!" Iago nagged after removing the lid of his soup bowl. Everybody laughed.

"You can have the other half of my foot long if you want" Genie offered.

"Gee, thanks. Wait, how did you get Subway?" Iago asked jealously, snatching the other half of the six inch sandwich from him.

"Me and Al's Science teacher let us zoom around the corner to pick up something for lunch. Of course, I had to put the charm on her-" He paused to flash a quick cocky smile, "But like always, she gave in to me"

Iago rolled his eyes at him before taking a huge bite.

"Hey Jaz!" Sadira greeted cheerfully as she strutted towards their table. She had on a pair of name brand tight skinny jeans that showed off her curvy figure, and a fitted dark green name brand polo shirt. But these weren't just any name brand clothing she wore, Aladdin half smirked as he immediately noticed. These were well known urban brands that he also wore and hasn't seen anyone else at school wear since he moved here.

"Oh.. Sadira.. I forgot I told her she could sit with us" Jasmine apologetically explained to the guys at the table. She scooted her tray over to give her room to sit next to her. Sadira caught a quick glimpse at everyone at the table, and immediately figured out who the targeted prince charming was that she had been looking forward to meeting. But nerves struck her as her palms quickly got sweaty, not anticipating how utterly...sexy he was. He honestly looks just like someone she herself would date...back in the city... where she was from. Sadira quickly snapped out of her thoughts and shyly sighed when she heard what Jasmine said.

"Um, I can go back and sit at my table if its a problem..."

"No, its no problem at all. I told you it gets boring sitting with all guys all the time. Sit!" Jasmine insisted with a genuine smile. A small pang of guilt struck Sadira as she giggled nervously and did as she was told.

"Hey! We're not boring!" Genie protested defensively while chomping with his mouthful.

"Jeez big guy, say it don't **SPRAY** it!" Iago snapped, wiping his red buzzed cut hair of any crumbs that might have flown from his mouth. He then started checking out the new girl, paying special attention to her body lustfully with a sly smile.  
>Jasmine ignored them and cleared her throat before speaking.<p>

"Guys, this is Sadira. Sadira, that's Genie sitting next to you, then Iago, and this is my boyfriend Aladdin" Sadira had nodded to everyone, and smiled alluringly toward Aladdin.

"So this is the one that causes you to lose sleep, huh?" Aladdin glared at Jasmine questionably when she laughed. Iago and Genie both snickered childishly.

"Oh, so you've been talking about me?"

"Its not what you think Aladdin. Remember yesterday when you were texting me late that night? I didn't get up in time to go over her house to finish our project. That's what she's talking about" Jasmine explained innocently before taking a few sips from her water. Aladdin caught Sadira's alluring gaze and couldn't help but stare back a moment. He just then realized how incredibly gorgeous she really was. Her eyes were most exotic, never had he seen a woman of color with such beautifully light colored eyes in person. She had flawless caramel skin and her thick dark hair flowed past her shoulders, stopping just above her exposed chest. A strange sense of familiarity hit him as he thought about how he could easily see her as someone he would go for, had he not already had the love of his life. With that in mind, he was the first to look away, biting the inside of his cheeks to keep from smiling.

"So, Sadira, how come I haven't seen you around or anything?" Iago asked, leaning in closer to the table, no longer interested in his food. Sadira almost rolled her eyes at him, but decided to try a new approach by being nice to everyone... For now anyways.

"I, uh, I'm new. Just moved here from downtown"

"Really? I moved here from downtown a few years ago during freshman year." Aladdin mentioned while dipping his french fry in Jasmine's ranch sauce.

"Foreal? No way!" She couldn't hold her excitement but caught herself to keep from looking suspicious by calmly adding, "I mean, that's cool. How long have you been living in the city?"

"Pretty much my whole life."

"Same here. Its been crazy moving into such a different environment with everybody being so...so damn preppy all the time"

Aladdin chuckled to himself, understanding exactly where she was coming from, having the same feelings himself when he had first moved.

"Hey! We're not _that_ preppy you know." Genie protested, this time only joking. Aladdin ignored him before saying,

"I feel ya. You get adjusted pretty quickly here though, at least I did. Classes are a lot harder, but its not so bad."

Sadira agreed by nodding and took a small bite out of her taco.

"I'm just glad to finally get away from the madness before I ended up killing someone"  
>She politely covered her mouth as she spoke, not noticing the strange looks she received from everybody at the table except Aladdin.<p>

"Before you _killed_ somebody?" Genie asked anxiously. Sadira simply shrugged, but looked up and finally noticed the funny looks she was getting and hesitated.

"Yeah, uh, I had to move after getting into so many fights at school. My folks thought moving out of the city would keep me out of trouble."

They each exchanged a quiet shocked look to one another. Aladdin got annoyed and spoke up,

"So true. My old school had fights breaking out almost every single day. I had to start carrying a pocket blade my dad gave me to school in case I ran into any trouble."

He paid no attention to the even more uneasy shocked expressions on his friend's faces. Sadira smirked. She was tickled at the startling fact that he was practically a boy version of herself! She peeked over at Jasmine to see how she was reacting towards this whole thing. To her delight, Jasmine appeared very comfortable sitting quietly in between them with nothing to say because she couldn't relate to anything her own boyfriend was talking about. She just continued to eat up the rest of her salad.

"Jeez Al, is it really that bad down there?" Genie asked, baby blue eyes still wide. Aladdin simply nodded.

"When I'm down there just hanging with Abu, I still carry it. You just cant be too careful these days"

"Right. I totally agree" Sadira concurred while sipping her strawberry milk shake. Then boldly added without thinking, "I'm in the city all the time. We should chill one of these days"  
>Jasmine tensed a little bit when she heard her mention this, but kept her cool and a straight face.<p>

"I work at Citistylez on weekdays. They sell clothes similar to what you're wearing. If you ever stop by I can get you special discounts and stuff" Aladdin offered sweetly, making Sadira slightly blush. It surprised her at how nice he was.

"That's actually one of my favorite stores in the mall! Thanks, I guess I'll have to start shopping on the weekday instead of just weekends."

Nobody caught Jasmine's slick eye roll. She thought having Sadira sit with them would be more fun for her because she wouldn't have to be stuck in the boy's.. stupid.. weird.. guy conversations that went on. But so far its been more so annoying than fun. Just then, a tall scrawny kid with messy blond hair appeared almost out of nowhere, and quickly sat in an empty chair next to Genie.

"Hey guys" He didn't wait for replies to get started eating his pizza.

"Hey Carpet., what took you so long?" Genie asked, almost finished with his sandwich.

"Long line. Plus I had to stay after for math to finish up a test." He simply answered. His face was covered with freckles and brown moles, but he was still very handsome.

"I doubt you'll have enough time to finish your fries. Let me help with that" Iago greedily helped himself to a handful of Carpet's curly fries and stuffed them in his mouth. Carpet was too busy enjoying his pizza to care about his fries. Jasmine took this opportunity to change to subject.

"So, Sadira, when are we going to work on our project? Its due this Friday you know."

"Oh, uhh, doesn't matter. I'm free anytime."

"What class is the project for?" Aladdin asked.

"Its History. Sadira and I are in the same class. Mr. Harris is such a goofball, but he makes the class so much fun"

"I remember me and Al had him as a study hall teacher last year. I'm tellin ya, the man is nuts. Remember the whole Illuminati conspiracy nonsense he preached, Al? I swear nobody is as crazy as him" Iago ranted, rolling his dark beady eyes for emphasis. Aladdin shrugged.

"Well, I don't think all of it was nonsense, Iago. Those YouTube videos he showed us in class were enough to make me believe some of it was true."

Sadira crossed her arms with attitude, upset that the subject changed and the attention wasn't on her anymore. Shortly after to everyone's dismay, the bell rang, signifying the end of lunch.

"Ugh, I swear that thing is out of whack. No way that was half an hour." Iago grumbled as he followed Genie over to the trash can to throw his lunch away.

"Cheer up grumpy! We got gym next so we can work off all that junk we ate" Genie reminded him enthusiastically. Iago just sighed while Genie waved to the others before heading off together to their gym class.

"Wow Jasmine, your boyfriends a real sweetheart" Sadira cooed as they walked off to throw their lunch trays away. She made sure to put on her best fake friendly act.

"Thanks, I'm glad you two got along. And if you ever get a boyfriend of your own, we can go on double dates. That would be fun, wouldn't it?" Jasmine suggested with forced excitement. She was getting a weird feeling in her stomach about even considering letting Sadira hang out with her and Aladdin. Maybe it was her paranoia messing with her, but she felt kind of suspicious of her. But this was the closest she's ever gotten to making an actual friend that was a girl. She didn't want to mess this up by listening her selfish thoughts.

"Oh, fun" Sadira shrugged, then asked, "What class do you have next?"

"I have study hall. I love how my teacher doesn't care if we're late"

"I can't see you being late to anything, Jaz. I bet you're always the first one in there" Sadira teased, making Jasmine laugh.

"I probably would make it on time, if Aladdin wasn't always making us late."

"You two are in the same class?" Jasmine replied by nodding. A sly smirk formed on her beautiful face as an idea popped in her mind.

"Which teacher?"

Jasmine hesitated, acting like the name of her teacher slipped her mind. Just then a familiar muscular arm snaked around her torso and gently pulled her closer to his own body.

"Ready for Mr. Salinas, Jaz?" Aladdin playfully murmured, planting a quick kiss on her cheek. Sadira's icy blue eyes narrowed and she grinned at learning this new piece of information. Jasmine blushed.

"I better get going before I'm late. Catch you guys later" Sadira arrogantly flipped her shiny dark hair over her shoulder and waved before strutting off to class. She made sure to swing her hips extra seductively just for Aladdin, in case he was watching. Which he unfortunately was. He couldn't help but admire her shape and loved the way her lovely locks swayed back and forth behind her.  
>He broke out of his trance as she turned the corner and out of sight.<p>

"Come on Jaz, before we're late"

His fingers intertwined with hers as he lead the way to class. Jasmine groaned when she suddenly realized they were going in the wrong direction of their destination.

"Aladdin, where are we go-" As soon as he turned the corner, He cut her off quickly and pulled her into a deep kiss. Surprised for only a moment, she promptly wrapped her arms around his neck, allowing herself to get lost in the kiss. For some reason all the bad feelings and worried thoughts she had previously pertaining to Sadira began melting away.

"Alright young people, please get to class" An older man teacher whom was walking by ordered. Aladdin reluctantly pulled away first, but kept his hands glued on her lower back as she kept her arms wrapped around his neck.

"No wonder we're always late" Jasmine whispered playfully. Aladdin smirked and noticed the teacher had stopped and was staring back at them as if waiting to make sure they get going. He grabbed her hand and again led the way to class.

¯`°¤.¸.¤ ¯`°¤.¸.¤ ¸¸.•*´¯`v´¯`*•.¸¸ ¸¸.•*´¯`v´¯`*•.¸¸

"Hi, can I speak to my counselor really fast?" She asked the office secretary sweetly. The man was busy typing but glanced up over his oversized specs, keeping a very unfriendly stern look plastered on his aged face.  
>"Go ahead" The man muttered coldly before returning to his computer. She brushed off his cold behavior and headed back into her assigned counselor's office. Mr. Rostrum was scratching his short beard and studying something on his computer screen, but when he looked up and saw the young lady walk in, he smiled warmly.<p>

"Hey kiddo, what's happening?" He motioned for her to take a seat in the chair that face his desk. She graciously sat, and sighed.

"Not much, really. I just have a quick question.. actually more like a favor."

"A favor? Well lets hear it. By the way, what was your name again?"

"Sadira"

"Right! Right, you're the new student I had the pleasure meeting a few weeks back. I knew those lovely eyes looked familiar but I'm awfully terrible with names" He paused to chuckle. "How do you like it here so far?"

"Its a lot nicer than my old school. And I've stayed out of trouble. For the most part" Sadira smirked.

"Well that's good to hear. Now what can I do for you?"

"I was just wondering.. Is it possible to switch around a couple of my classes?"

"Hang on, let me pull up your schedule here and see what we're working with" He turned his attention to his computer and quickly pulled up her information and examined it. "Which classes were you wanting to change, Sadira?"

"Art class and study hall. I want to have study hall during fifth period instead of first. It'll give me a chance to gather up some homework over the day and finish half of it by the time I get home." Sadira explained. Her counselor nodded understandably before clicking away on his mouse. After a few silent moments, he turned back to her with an accomplished grin.

"Lucky you, I found a study hall that takes place during fifth bell that has a spot open. Its in the Spanish wing."

"Mr. Salinas?" She asked eagerly, her eyes widening with excitement. His raised his eyebrow.

"You know him?"

"Oh, no. I have a few friends I think are in that class" She smile innocently.

"You wont cause a distraction if I put you in there with your friends, will you?" He asked suspiciously, only half teasing. She shook her heard.

"Of course not. Ill be on my best behavior, sir." She winked as he made the switch and printed off a copy of her new schedule.

"That's what I like to hear. This wont take effect until tomorrow, so return to class for today but report to Mr. Salinas tomorrow fifth period. Sound good?" He handed her the paper and she stuffed it in her shoulder bag.

"Perfect" She beamed as she shook his hand, thanked him and headed back to class. She spent the rest of art class thoroughly contemplating even more sly tactics that will not only destroy Jasmine's picture perfect relationship, but also make herself the new love of Aladdin's life.

'This is gonna be easier than I thought. Poor Jasmine, calling my dream soul mate _her_ boyfriend. Ha! She had looked so uncomfortable when Aladdin was talking to me at lunch today, so there must be some sort of insecurity issues going on with her. Well whatever it is, I gotta find something wrong in that relationship.. One way or another.. and sooner or later, Aladdin **will** be all mine'

¯`°¤.¸.¤ ¯`°¤.¸.¤ ¸¸.•*´¯`v´¯`*•.¸¸ ¸¸.•*´¯`v´¯`*•.¸¸

"What was that?" Jasmine asked Aladdin with a hint of attitude randomly. He was only half listening because he was watching some music video on the computer.

"What was what?"

"That whole thing with Sadira today at lunch, offering her special discounts and stuff at your job. What was that all about?" She crossed her arms and gave him a dirty look. He quickly turned the volume down on the video, not knowing where this topic even came from or where it was going.

"Well, the store _does_ need more customers so they wont go out of business, and I wont go out of a job." He justified calmly, knowing that returning any attitude back her way would set her off and he wasn't in the mood to fight with her, especially in what was suppose to be a quiet study hall classroom.

"Whatever." Jasmine grimaced before turning back on him with her arms still tightly crossed. This irritated the hell out of Aladdin.

"Why are you acting like this Jaz?" He snapped, ignoring the nearby looks from classmates.

"I'm not acting like anything, Aladdin. You're the one getting defensive over a simple question" she chided before again turning her back to him.

"Chicos, shhhh!" Mr. Salinas gently scolded from behind his desk.

"Sorry for just trying to be nice, _princess_" Aladdin mumbled to Jasmine under his breath, knowing she hated that pet name her own father gave her as a child. Jasmine just rolled her eyes and continued to ignore him for the rest of study hall. They eventually kissed and made up before class ended.

* * *

><p>Ya'll know how scary obsessive Sadira was about Aladdin in the show lmaoo I tried to kinda apply that here. and I couldnt bring myself to leaving anybody out.. including Carpet :) I kept his name the same. I might shorten it and make em call him Car or something lol who knows.<p>

**яεvîεω please with any comments/adviice/suggestions(: **

thanks for reading! chapter 4 is in the making.. ツ


	4. ςħαρţεя 4

**Wow its been awhile... Ive changed my name from Boookie to mostamaziing last night because I just like to have the same name for all my accounts on the web I guess :) lmaoo **

**-It took me the longest to get this done, but Its the longest chapter so far :) please яεvîεω and give feedback after reading! Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Jasmine was happy to finally return to her luxurious home later that night after a long day of school and various volunteer work. But she still had a bunch of energy left and wasn't exactly ready to settle down for bed yet. Especially not alone.<p>

"You know you're welcome to stay for awhile, if you'd like." She offered Aladdin in a low seductive tone as he parked his car into her driveway. He was totally aware of what she was up to, but he was a bit exhausted from an extensive day of school and work. All he wanted to do was just unwind and rest.

"Nah, I gotta check up on my dad and make sure he's alright." He felt bad after seeing her pout, so he added quickly, "But I'll pick you up for school in the morning" Her pout turned into a smirk as she quickly thought of something.

"Well, you can at least come in and say hi to my father. He always asks about you." She tried to persuade him while playfully fondling his soft hair. He thought about it briefly, and agreed to it. Aladdin actually really liked her father since he was nice enough to help him and his dad find an affordable place in a safer part of town. He figured the very least he could do was stop in and greet the man after not seeing him in awhile.

"Alright, but only if he's still up and he's not busy" Aladdin turned off his car and followed her into the house. Jasmine used her key to get them in. She turned on the lights and smiled when she saw her baby kitten sleeping soundly on the sofa. Jasmine's father, however, was nowhere in sight.

"He might be in his study" Jasmine guessed, grabbing Aladdin's hand and leading the way to her fathers private room near the back of the home.

"He might be busy Jaz, we shouldn't bother him" Aladdin tried to protest but was too late. Jasmine was already knocking on the door.

"Come in!" A happy voice called from inside. Her father was right in the middle of an intense tennis match on his Wii system but quickly paused the game and greeted them with a wide grin.

"Ahh, Aladdin my boy, long time no see! Where have you been hiding, hmm?" Jasmine's father teased while blotting his wrinkled forehead with a handkerchief and walking over to shake the young mans hand. He was incredibly short, but had the biggest heart and kept a jolly youthful attitude.

'In your daughters bedroom' Aladdin slyly thought but didn't say. Instead he just laughed. "I've been really busy with work and school, sir."

"Oh yes, I can understand that. I trust you're doing well in your academics, yes?" He asked, raising a thick eyebrow. Aladdin chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Well, uh, I'm.. passing for the most part, sir." He admitted bashfully. Jasmine couldn't help butting in.

"And he's doing especially well in fitness class, father. Not to mention he's broken a couple of the schools' records in Track and Field." She bragged, hugging onto Aladdin's arm affectionately. He blushed slightly.

"How impressive! You're on your way to a full scholarship if you keep it up. Be sure to notify me of an upcoming meet so I can come and watch." Jasmine's father insisted with a proud smile. He always mentally claimed him as a potential son-in-law after noticing the indescribable sense of happiness Aladdin gave his daughter whenever they were together and loved how beautiful her face glowed whenever the young man was mentioned in conversation. He was glad she had found someone who loves her as much as she loves him, and was looking forward to getting to know Aladdin a little better. Although he wasn't fully aware of the extent of their unholy relationship, he continued to encourage the idea of marriage so the young couple can one day raise a family of their own together as husband and wife.

"Sure, I'll let Jasmine know so you can come"

"Excellent. Well it's getting late, I think I'll turn in. That Wii was quite tiresome" Jasmine's father covered his mouth politely and yawned before shutting his Wii system and TV off and headed out the door. "Goodnight kids" He called back before leaving.

"G'Night, sir"

"Sweet dreams father"

As soon as he reached his bedroom and shut the door behind him, Jasmine whispered to Aladdin "Come on," She tugged on his arm and lead him upstairs to her room.

"But Jaz, I just came in to say hi to your dad, remember?" Aladdin tried to object, but she still got him up to her bedroom undetected.

"Mhmm." She lightly hummed as she aggressively shoved him down on her bed, climbed on top and pinned him down so he couldn't get up.

"Babe, seriously, I'm really tired" He tried to escape her firm grip, but his muscles were too tired to cooperate. Jasmine smirked at his failed effort and kissed him gently on the lips.

"Well then just relax, and let me put you to bed" She purred while slowly stripping his clothes off. Of course a part of Aladdin couldn't help being turned on by her sexy attitude, but at the same time he was frustrated that his body betrayed him. He ended up finally just giving up and allowed her take control over him.

¸¸.•*´¯`v´¯`*•.¸¸

Sadira woke up the next morning feeling good and refreshed. Last night she had found Aladdin on Facebook and sent a request. She quickly grabbed her iPhone and opened the Facebook App to see if he had accepted yet. Nope.

'He probably hasn't checked his messages yet' She thought optimistically. She made a disgusted face after seeing his default picture of him and Jasmine hugged up looking so much in love. Sadira scrolled down the page and read the viewable details that were posted on his private page reading -In a Relationship-

"We'll see about that" She darkly whispered to herself, placing her phone on her pillow before going to her bathroom to wash up for school. She then browsed carefully through her closet, trying to determine what to wear. She didn't have many clothes. Half of her closet was stuff she's had for a couple of years, and all of it was from cheap discounted outlet stores that just so happened to sell name brands here and there. But no matter what she wore, it was all new to the students at her new school, since she was new there.

"Let's see.. daring romper with heels or simple skinny jeans and shirt.." She wondered aloud, looking back and forth at her choices. She squinted her bright blue eyes in thought. She sorted through some more and decided on a green and white stripped fitted name brand polo with a deep v neck, black jeggings and simple sandals to finish the look. Sadira checked herself out in the mirror and brushed her dark brown hair in a half ponytail before applying a little make up and spritzing on a bit of her favorite perfume she had gotten out of a Wiccan store.

"Look out Jazzy.. I'm going in" She whispered evilly after checking herself out one last time in her mirror, grabbing her things and heading out.

"Good morning hun," Her aunt sleepily greeted her in a sweet southern accent while sipping coffee in her robe on the couch in the living room. Sadira quickly yanked her low cut shirt up before she could get yelled at.

"Morning auntie. Are you off today?"

"Yep. I made you eggs and toast with bacon if you're hungry." There was a single plate of small serving of scrambled eggs, half a piece of slightly burned toast and a small piece of dry bacon waiting for her on the table.

"Yummy, thanks" Sadira sarcastically muttered before going into the fridge and grabbing an already half drunken bottle of Sunny D. "I'm not really hungry. I'll just settle for juice." Her aunt simply shrugged and sipped her coffee mug.

"Suite yourself. I'll just let PJ have it when he wakes up. Put it in the microwave so it won't get cold for him, please." She asked lazily before switching the channel on the TV to a news channel. Sadira did as she was told before joining her aunt on the couch so she could finish her juice before her bus came. Sadira loved her auntie dearly because she raised her ever since she was a little girl after her unmarried single mother committed suicide. Sadira never remembered her father ever being in her life, and didn't even know if he was still alive. Not like she cared. She got through 17 years without him, and was determined to get through the rest of her life with or without him in her life. She was now living with her hardworking divorced aunt and her son, PJ. They're the only souls on earth that she genuinely cares about. She was very protective of them, especially her little cousin PJ, and would readily take on ANYbody who messed with him or even talked bad about him.

"Hold up a minute, where you be gettin them expensive lookin' phones from Sadira?" Her aunt demanded, eyeing her iPhone suspiciously. Sadira hesitated.

"I just, uh, found it laying in the restroom at school awhile back." She explained with a shrug. Her aunt's hazel eyes narrowed in on her phone a moment before slowly turning her attention back to the television.

"As long as you didn't steal it from nobody, fine." Her aunt smirked in a somewhat serious tone. Sadira had actually swiped the iPhone after some chick accidentally walked out and left it on the bathroom sink. She could have easily spoke up and remind the girl she was leaving her phone, but it just so happens she's been in need of a more updated cellphone and had always admired iPhones. Plus Sadira decided that since the girl was so careless to leave it, she didn't deserve to carry it in the very first place. Besides, she swore she seen the same girl with a brand new phone the next day, so there was no need to feel bad about taking it.

"Don't you dare leave outta here without saying your prayers first." Sadira's aunt warned when she had gotten up to throw away her orange juice. Sadira sighed as she went back into the living room, sat on the floor and began to recite a small Wiccan prayer for a productive school day.

"Oh Goddess of Wisdom, be with me this day,  
>As I go forth to seek knowledge,<br>Guide my path and let my mind be open.  
>So mote it be!"<p>

When she finished she got up, fixed herself up quickly and headed for the door.

"Have a good day baby girl, and you better be good" Her aunt called off towards her niece as she finished her juice and headed out the door to catch her bus.

"Yeah I'll try" Sadira mumbled before heading out.

¸¸.•*´¯`v´¯`*•.¸¸

Jasmine was busy showering that morning while Aladdin used her MacBook to check his email. He had quite a few messages, including a friend request from Sadira. He smirked to himself, remembering her pretty face and nice conversation they had at lunch the other day. But before he could go to his Facebook account and accept her, something fuzzy brushed up against his leg, scaring him half to death.

"Oh, Rajah, it's just you" He relaxed when he realized it was Jasmines baby kitten. Rajah was inspecting Aladdin's leg, but when Aladdin reached out his hand to pet his head, he ducked and started growling.

"Come on Rajah, you remember me." He coaxed the cat, holding his hand out in front of it's face to show he meant no harm. Rajah hesitantly sniffed his finger before playfully biting it.

"Ouch! Guess not.." He grumbled after snatching his hand away. Rajah then suddenly pounced on his lap and quickly made himself comfortable by curling up in a ball. Aladdin chuckled and started petting his exotic orange and black stripped fur while he purred. Just then Jasmine came out of the bathroom dripping wet with just a towel wrapped tightly around her perfect evenly tanned body. She smiled when she saw her baby kitten smugly resting in her boyfriend's lap.

"Awww how cute! Don't move, I wanna take a picture" She hurried and grabbed her phone to snap a few pictures. "This is going on Facebook when I get home" She declared after she was satisfied with the pictures she had took. He suddenly remembered Sadira's friends request but decided that he'd accept it later when he had time. He still needed to hurry up and get home so he could shower and put on some clean clothes for school.

"I gotta get going. I'll be back to pick you up if you want a ride to school" He signed off her laptop and carefully picked Rajah up and set him aside on the bed.

"My father might have a shirt you can wear and you can shower here if you want." She offered while sitting and brushing her long damp hair in front of her vanity with her towel still wrapped around her hourglass figure.

"Nah, I gotta check up on my dad since i didn't get to do it last night." Aladdin picked his shirt from off the floor and put it back on.

"Fine then." She grumbled selfishly before fixing her hair into a loose side braid. He fought the urge to laugh, but it was too cute seeing how much it bothered her to see him go, even though he'd be back shortly. Aladdin just gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before sneaking out to his car and drove home. Jasmine bit her bottom lip and smiled to herself while reminiscing the amazing night they had shared. Of course she constantly thought about the consequences of their unrighteous actions, but she didn't care the least bit because she trusted him with her whole heart, knowing without a shadow of doubt he was the one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. She couldn't even bare the dreadful idea of continuing to live her empty life without him. Sure they had their differences, but they never let anything come in-between them regardless. She fearlessly dared anyone to try and change that.

¸¸.•*´¯`v´¯`*•.¸¸

Aladdin quietly entered his apartment, expecting to see his dad passed out on the couch. But instead he walked into a deserted living room. He checked his father's room and was instantly relieved to find Cassim snoring sound asleep in bed. Aladdin smirked and gently closed the door. He went and took a quick shower and got ready for school.

¸¸.•*´¯`v´¯`*•.¸¸

"They call this a pepperoni pizza? For the love of Pete, there's only 3 pepperonis on each slice! That's just plain robbery! What is wrong with these lunch people!" Iago ranted in his usual obnoxious voice yet again in the cafeteria lunchroom at school.

"You'd better keep your voice down Iago, before they end up kicking you out of here" Jasmine jokingly warned while placing a turkey wrap and a apple on her tray.

"Hey, someone's gotta speak up around here" He relevantly pointed out before settling for a pack of nachos and cheese dip. Once they paid for their food, they both went and sat at their usual table, where the rest of the gang were already sitting. Jasmine quickly glanced around for any sign of Sadira, secretly hoping she wouldn't be joining them for lunch again. Yesterday didn't go how she thought it would, so she wasn't too excited to repeat that whole awkward-left-out scene. They had exchanged meaningless hellos earlier that day during History Class, and Sadira even walked her to class, but that was it. As much as Jasmine wanted to be friends with the girl, she just hated admitting having any trace of jealousy in her heart. She tried to bury any and all accusations of her potential friend having a thing for Aladdin. Sure, it was expected that they would get along, and Jasmine was glad and all, but she doesn't really know Sadira too well. Jasmine figured keeping her friendship with Sadira and relationship with Aladdin completely separate by not bringing up or mentioning each other wouldn't hurt anything. Nothing wrong with keeping her guard up, especially since it was better to be safe than sorry, right?

"Hey Jaz, where's your lil gal pal? Did the big galoot over here scare her away or something?" Iago asked jokingly. Genie quickly looked from left to right and scratched his head confused, not knowing exactly who he was talking about.

"I'm actually not sure where she is. I just seen her in class this morning" Jasmine answered quietly, hoping they wouldn't go the entire lunch period only talking about Sadira.

"Funny, Iago, She doesn't seem like your type of girl." Aladdin pointed out before popping a few grapes in his mouth.

"Ah well, you know, I occasionally like to go for a fresh new face with a couple of nice... assets on her, if you know what I mean" His left dark red eyebrow wiggled, making everyone but Jasmine laugh.

"Hi guys, mind if I sit with you?" Sadira popped up out of nowhere, asking with a sweet smile. Everybody's eyes averted to Jasmine for a answer, since she was her friend.

"Uh.. yeah sure, why not?" Jasmine scooted her tray over to give her room to sit beside her. Sadira glanced over and spotted an empty seat next to Aladdin. She was tempted to sit there, but knew it wasn't a smart move, especially this early in the game.

"Thanks, I can't find the girls I usually sit with anywhere." Sadira briefly explained to nobody in particular as she sat down with her tray full of curly fries.

"They can go missing for the rest of the year for all I care" Iago winked at her.

"So Jas, when are you and I going to finish that History project? It's due Monday you know." Sadira asked, blatantly ignoring Iago.

"I'm kinda tied up with the volunteer work I do after school."

"But I thought that was only Mondays and Thursday's" Aladdin harmlessly remarked. Jasmine felt like shoving her apple in his big mouth.

"Oh, well in that case, we can work on it tomorrow or wait until the weekend if you want." Sadira paused to tear open a ketchup packet with her teeth but added with a small laugh, "Im still trying to find a job, so I'm free whenever"

"Have you tried applying at the mall or anything?" Aladdin casually asked.

"I've put in applications here and there. None of them called me back so far, probably because of my past felonies." She munched on a long curly fry, waiting for someone to take the bait.

"Felonies? But you look like a good girl, what could you possibly have done?" Genie asked curiously.

"Don't let this pretty face fool you. Ive been in more fights than I can count over the years. Plus I've been caught stealing a few times, but it was little things like lip gloss. But that was when I was like 13." Sadira explained, enjoying the attention on her. She wasn't at all ashamed of herself, or her past. She saw each and every bad situation as life lessons, which only made her stronger and somewhat more wiser.

"Wow, so it's safe to say we've got a little naughty girl on our hands, huh?" Iago licked his thin lips provocatively while never taking his beady little eyes away from Sadira.

"Naughty? Maybe. Bad is more like it." She smirked in a seductive manner.

"Mmm, Daddy likes 'em feisty" Iago purred, making Sadira's skin crawl.

"So anyways, when did you want to finish the project, Sadira?" Jasmine quickly asked, trying to change the subject.

"I don't care. Friday, maybe. I would suggest working on it at my house, but my little cousin always has his little friends over causing havoc."

"That's okay, we can work on it at my house."

"Great. Mind if I ride the bus home with you too?"

"I actually ride home with Aladdin, but you're welcome to come along."

"Of course, if that's alright with him" Sadira slyly smiled in Aladdin's direction. He wasn't paying attention because he was too busy talking to Genie.

"Oh he doesn't mind, do you Aladdin?" Jasmine couldn't help asking in a flirty tone. He turned his attention away from his buddy and gave the girls an adorable puzzled look.

"Huh?" He asked, but got a quick peck on the lips from Jasmine as his only answer. Sadira scowled and slumped a little in her seat, feeling incredibly jealous.

"Aww give me a break! I'm trynna eat over here!" Iago nagged while stuffing his face with cheesy nachos.

"Jeez Iago, say it don't spray it next time, would ya?" Genie complained while covering his food from the chunks of food flying everywhere out of Iago's big mouth. Jasmine noticed right away the sour look on Sadira's face after the kiss and couldn't help but snicker. She tried to play it off like she was laughing at Iago.

"Hey guys" Carpet greeted quietly, taking an open seat next to Aladdin.

"Oh how a small Oreo cheesecake can look so tantalizing on someone else's plate. Mind if I have a bite, buddy?" Iago asked in a false sweet tone, staring greedily at Carpet's skinny slice of cheesecake.

"Go ahead. I just wanted my pizza really. So what's been up lately?" He asked before taking a big bite out of his cheese pizza. Sadira started strumming her fingers against her thighs impatiently, irritated that the attention was completely off of her. The boys were now having one of their irrelevant conversations amongst themselves while Jasmine quietly finished her apple. Since lunch was soon coming to an end, Sadira decided to spend the remaining time of lunch small talking with Jasmine.

¸¸.•*´¯`v´¯`*•.¸¸

"Aladdin, Jasmine wait up!" A loud voice called in the crowded hallway during the transition from Lunch to class. The couple were holding hands on their way to study hall when they heard Sadira's frantic voice calling them from behind. They had slowed down because if they stopped they'd get trampled over by students walking behind them. She eventually caught up.

"Hey, aren't you going to be late to class?" Jasmine asked concernedly.

"Nah, my counselor switched my classes around so now I have study hall with a Mr. Salinas guy this period."

"Hey, that's our teacher. Guess we're all in the same class" Aladdin remarked with a heart stopping genuine smile. Sadira's hand flew to her mouth in a fake gasp of shock.

"Really? I thought I was going to be in the class next to you guys or something." Jasmine bit her tongue to keep from pointing out the fact that Aladdin had mentioned their study hall teacher's name yesterday, so there was no way this was just some big coincidence.

Study hall seemed to have lasted forever with Sadira being there, in Jasmine's pessimistic opinion. She was browsing on the internet her favorite sites to shop on the computer while her boyfriend stayed busy chatting quietly with Sadira. They were mostly sharing their personal stories about growing up in the city, which Jasmine couldn't relate at all to, having grown up in a privileged environment.

Normally the teacher would always scold Jasmine and Aladdin for talking, but for some reason he was more lenient with Sadira and barely shushed her.

Jasmine sighed heavily, not liking the feeling of being left out of their conversation. Aladdin turned to her and gave her a puzzled look.

"Something wrong Jaz?" He asked. Sadira had managed to convince the boy that usually sat next to Aladdin to give up his seat. The boy had reluctantly agreed and moved to another computer desk. Jasmine didn't find anything wrong with her sitting next to her boyfriend, sitting there with nothing to contribute to their conversation annoyed the hell out of her. Why couldn't they find something else to talk about that she also had in common? And she didn't know if she could deal with Aladdin having a female friend... Especially one whom she wasn't 100% sure about.

"No. I'm just a little tired, that's all."

"Maybe you should go see the nurse and lay down." Sadira suggested, secretly hoping she would leave to give her and Aladdin more privacy. Jasmine shook her head arrogantly.

"Those cots they have are uncomfortable and make my back hurt when I lie on them. I'll be fine."

"You can rest your head on my shoulder if you want." Aladdin wrapped his arm around her small torso and pulled her chair closer to him. She blushed but giggled softly in his chest and intertwined her fingers with his. She immediately became oblivious to Sadira's presence.

Sadira folded her arms across her chest and leaned back in her seat, watching them full of envy and hatred. But she kept her cool, not wanting to be a dead give away. A sinister smirk crept slowly on her face.

'That's right Jazzy, enjoy these last few moments... with your soon to be EX-boyfriend' She thought evilly while she mentally started planning her tactics so she was prepared for Friday, when she had to work on the project with her future boyfriend's soon to be Ex-girlfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>I know the ending was kinda lame :p lol BUT Ive been wanting to end this chapter for awhile now so I could start chapter 5... Anyways, leave me some feedback please! Helpful criticism is always welcome. Chapter 5 is already in the making ツ<strong>

**-Just for reference, I am NOT part of the Wiccan faith. I am a born again Christian, but I chose to depict Sadira as a Wiccan since in the series shes a witch :) The prayer mentioned in the story was found on google. I had to make this all somewhat believable you know (;**


	5. ςħαρţεя 5

"Ooooh this is my JAM!" Sadira squeaked before lunging herself up between the driver and passenger seats to crank up the volume on the radio of Aladdin's car.

"Sadira, you really should be wearing a seatbelt" Jasmine chided in a motherly way. She was riding shot gun while Aladdin drove. Sadira ignored her and proceeded to turn up the volume before plopping back down in her seat. "And you shouldn't be texting while you're driving Aladdin. Its dangerous, and you can get fined if police catch you"

"But we're at a red light" He calmly pointed out, his voice barely heard over the music. Jasmine adjusted the volume at a more appropriate level.

"Aw take a chill pill Jaz!" Sadira grunted. She couldn't believe how well Aladdin put up with Jasmine and her constant kill joy moments. Luckily it wasn't a long car ride because Jasmine lived pretty close to the school. But on the other hand, Sadira did enjoy gawking at Aladdin in the rear-view mirror without him knowing. She was reluctant to get out of his car when they finally pulled into Jasmine's driveway.

"I'll see you when I get off." He promised after sharing a quick kiss with his love and drove off.

"He's a real sweetheart" Sadira commented, secretly yearning to feel his lips on her own some day. Jasmine simply thanked her with a small smile before leading the way into her home.

"My room is this way" She lead the way upstairs to her bedroom, which she took the liberty of cleaning thoroughly for her guest.  
>"Are you hungry? I can have my nanny bring up some snacks while we work"<p>

"No thanks, I'm good. Oh my god! What a cute little kitty cat. Here kitty kitty," Sadira couldn't resist squealing when she spotted Rajah snoozing on his little cushion. She always loved cats but her apartment complex wouldn't allow pets.

"Be careful, he isn't accustom to strangers" Jasmine lightly warned. But Sadira ignored her and crouched down to gently pet him. He woke up startled and gazed at Sadira's hand curiously before rolling onto his belly.

"Aww she's such a cutie! I wish we could have pets." Sadira confessed while rubbing his fuzzy belly.

"Thanks, I've had _**him**_ since he was first born." Jasmine remarked, putting emphasis on the him to make clear Rajah was a boy. Sadira got off her knees and took a seat on the edge of the queen sized bed. She reached for Jasmine's MacBook that was laying close by.

"Alright, enough fooling around. Time to get down to business." Sadira announced in a joking manner. "I'll google some pictures that can go on our poster board. Meanwhile you can get started decorating the board, since you're more creative and artistic than me." Sadira crossed her legs and placed the laptop on her lap as she gave orders. Jasmine was eager to finally get this project started.

"Sounds good to me. I'll go get the poster and other supplies. Be right back" She quickly left to go fetch the things she needed from the supply room. Sadira took advantage of her alone time to snoop around Jasmine's files. She immediately clicked on the document folder titled "My Love3", assuming it contained pictures of Aladdin. Unfortunately it was protected by a password.

"Dammit!" She cursed quietly to herself. She then clicked on a random folder titled "Vacation '09" and noticed it did not require a password. "Smart move Jaz, smart move."

"Did you say something, Sadira?" Jasmine asked as she walked in with her hands full of supplies and dumped them all in the middle of the floor.

"Uh nope, I sure didn't." Sadira answered nervously after being caught off guard. She tried to quickly change the subject by rambling on. "So why don't we use the pink poster board and draw stars along the-"

"Whoa easy tiger. You just focus on finding some decent pictures to go on it. I got this" Jasmine laughed as she got comfortably situated on the floor. Rajah dashed right over, excited to play with his master. Jasmine smiled at her attention loving pet while scratching the back of his ear. "I can't wait to have children someday." She admitted quietly. There use to be a young couple that lived in her neighborhood who had the most adorable twin babies. And since Jasmine didn't have any friends at the time to go out with on weekends, she would happily babysit for them every Saturday. But sadly, the family had moved out of the city. The majority of her neighbors were senior citizens because she lived in a more wealthy neighborhood, so she hadn't babysat any children since.

"I can wait. My little cousin is a handful, he almost makes me not wanna have kids." Sadira teased. She temporarily got lost in her own mind as she thought out all the unique details her kids would possess if Aladdin was the father. They would be perfect, having his thick wavy hair, and her aqua eyes and his tanned skin.

"I might major in Early Childhood Development when I go to college. Do you know what you would like to do after high school?" Jasmine asked politely, trying to make conversation. Sadira wasn't much in the mood for small talk, unless it pertained to Aladdin of course. And she wasn't thrilled about letting Jasmine in on her business. But she decided that maybe by opening up and pretending to actually give a damn, she would earn her trust and get her to open up herself and let her in on a few juicy secrets.

"I'm honestly not sure yet. I doubt I'll be able to get into college the way things are going so far. Have you decided which college you'll attend?"

"Not yet. I've gotten accepted into a couple colleges, but they're all on the other side of the country."

"Have you and Aladdin decided if you're going together?" Sadira casually asked, secretly hoping she'd move away and leave him here all to herself.

"He hasn't even applied to any schools yet. But I sure hope we stay together."

"By staying together did you mean in terms of a long distance relationship? Because you know those never work out"

"Oh god no, I don't think I'd last even a day without him. I was thinking maybe we could live together in like an apartment or something while I go to school and he works."

"Oh, yeah or that." Sadira tried to not sound disappointed. Since they finally got Aladdin in the conversation, she wanted to keep him in it, but without looking suspicious. "He might earn a scholarship if he keeps it up in Track and Field."

"But what good is a scholarship if he doesn't have a career he wants to pursue?" Jasmine asked with a hopeless sigh. Sadira fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"Well I'm sure you two will figure something out. I mean, you've been together this long without any problems..." Her voice trailed off, acting like she was into her research when in reality she was waiting for Jasmine to disagree with her last statement. And she fell right into her trap.

"Well, I wouldn't say we don't have _any_ problems"

"Oh yeah right Jaz. What's wrong, he doesn't call you every time he says he will?" She teased, hoping she would talk.

"No... I'm just saying everything isn't perfect... Thats all." Jasmine replied absently while trying to gently yank a small eraser cap out of Rajah's mouth.

"How so? Because everything seems to be perfect between you two based off of your love posts on Facebook"

"Trust me, things aren't always as they seem. Like he use to be so much more romantic when we first met. He'd spend hours with me showing me all sorts of places downtown I've never been to, and we'd explore new sights together. But ever since we started...um, I mean... Ever since we became an official couple, we never do anything anymore. He's always working, or with his friends, or busy with sports."

"Wait, why would things change just because you two became a couple?" Sadira asked curiously, knowing she was holding something back.

"Well...The day we became an actual couple... I kinda... Gave him my virginity" Jasmine didn't get a chance to see Sadira's eyes pop out of her socket because she was purposefully avoiding eye contact. "I mean, I don't regret _that_ of course, but I hate the changes that took place afterwards. Now that he knows my heart belongs to him, he probably thinks that he doesn't have to do anymore romantic things for me to try and impress me. I don't know if that makes any sense..."

"Oh yeah, that sorta makes sense. But at least he stayed with you after that. I can't tell you how many guys would leave after you give up the goods"

"Aladdin would never do that to me. Besides, if he wanted to then he probably would have years ago. I guess I must be doing something right." A sly smirk quickly came and went on Jasmine's face. On one hand she was enjoying having a chance to talk about stuff like this with someone finally instead of writing it all in a diary. But on the other hand, she also didn't want to come off as a bitch or anything and ruin what she thought was a friendship.

"You have a point there Jaz. I hope I find a guy like Aladdin one day" Sadira sighed, wanting to talk about something else besides Jasmine's sex life.

"Aw Sadira, you'll find someone. But I have to warn you about Iago, he's a total douche bag sometimes." She chuckled at Sadira's disgust look on her face.

"If he isn't careful he'll find himself tied up in the back of a car trunk in the city dump." Sadira scowled, making Jasmine laugh harder.

"You know Aladdin's best friend lives downtown somewhere. I think you two should defiantly meet." Jasmine mentioned. Sadira's eyes lit up as a brilliant idea hatched in her mind.

"You don't say? What's his name?"

"Abu. Every Sunday Aladdin has movie night at his place, you should come so you can meet him! It gets tiring hanging out with all boys all the time" Jasmine admitted with a smile. She secretly hoped her and Abu could hook up, that way it would diminish all paranoia she had of Sadira stealing Aladdin from her.

"That sounds great! I'd love to come so I can meet him."

"Perfect. I'll text you the directions and what time we'll meet." Jasmine made a mental note to do so later, but wanted to focus solely on the project they had to present on Monday right now. "Have you found any good pictures to use yet?"

Sadira felt slightly stupid for actually spending all this time trying to figure out the password to her locked photo album.  
>"Oh uh, nope. Still working on it."<p>

¸¸.•*´¯`v´¯`*•.¸¸

Later that day Aladdin had gotten off work a bit earlier than usual, so he stopped by Jasmine's house.

"Hey, you're off early" Jasmine remarked after greeting him with a kiss and letting him inside. Her and Sadira had been in the kitchen eating snacks her nanny had prepared when the doorbell rang.

"My manager let me leave early because we were slow today." Aladdin briefly explained as they both went into the kitchen. Sadira nearly chocked on her pizza bagel when she saw Jasmine return to the table with her gorgeous boyfriend right behind.

"Hey Sadira" He casually greeted with a friendly smile before helping himself to a can of Coke. Sadira became totally self conscious and straightened herself up quickly in her chair.

"Hey Aladdin. Shouldn't you be at work?"

"I was, but we were so slow today my manager let me leave early. Probably because everybody's at the carnival that's in town. There were tons of people coming in asking for directions to it."

"I love the carnival! I go like every year, except last year because it rained. We should totally go!"

"But Sadira, we haven't finished our project yet" Jasmine reminded her.

"Aw come on Jaz, we're practically done with the thing. We can come back and finish it later or something. The carnival is only in town one day out of the whole year"

"...I don't know about this..." Jasmine hesitated. She really didn't wanna delay this project any longer. They had to present these on Monday, and it counted for more than half their grade.

"I can help with whatever you have left that needs to be finished since I had that class last semester." Aladdin offered sweetly, making Jasmine reconsider. She had never been to a carnival, but based off of scenes from TV shows and movies, it looked like a lot of fun.

"Well...I've always wanted to ride one of those huge ferris wheel things..." Jasmine confessed while mindlessly strumming her fingers on the table.

"It's actually pretty romantic at night, especially when they shoot fireworks at the end of the day and you can just view it all from the top of the wheel" Aladdin explained with a small smile while reminiscing a flashback. A pang of jealousy struck Jasmine.

"And just how would you know about it being so romantic?" She asked harshly. Sadira couldn't help but snicker to herself at the drama about to rise.

"Um, I know this because that's where I had my first real kiss." He admitted bluntly. Jasmine rolled her big brown eyes before crossing her arms over her chest with an attitude but remained quiet. Sadira and Aladdin both gave her a 'Are you seriously gonna get upset over that' look before glancing at each other and exchanging 'WTF' looks. "What? I mean, you know we both dated other people before we met, so what are you getting mad about?"

Jasmine just shook her head stubbornly before quietly stacking her dirty dishes in the sink. "Never mind. I think I'll just stay here. There's still lots of work to be done." She announced before heading back upstairs to her room, slamming the door shut. Aladdin let out a loud frustrated sigh before slumping in his chair.

"Well this is awkward..." Sadira muttered after a few moments of silence. She could care less about Jasmine, but it was hard seeing the love of her life sitting there miserable.

"I swear sometimes I just don't understand her" He mumbled bitterly.

"She's just being difficult. You were honest with her, and she isn't mature enough to respect that" Sadira gently placed her hand on top of his to comfort him. She smiled sincerely, but at the same time was fighting the urge to do more than just touch him. "I know what will cheer you up. A big ball of cotton candy! Come on," She got up from her seat and tugged on his arm.

"But what about-"

"You heard her, she doesn't wanna go. That doesn't mean we cant go and have a good time" Sadira could sense his hesitance and added, "We don't have to stay long, just ride a few rides and eat a little cotton then leave. That will give Jasmine plenty of time to cool off" Aladdin only pondered her plan for a minute before giving in. His heart was telling him to go upstairs and talk to Jasmine, but he was getting tired of kissing her ass all the time. He needed a break from her, and this seemed like the perfect chance to do just that.

"Alright, let's go"

¸¸.•*´¯`v´¯`*•.¸¸

Ten minutes passed...Then another ten...And another ten minutes passed... Still nobody had came in Jasmine's bedroom yet. She didn't remember locking her door after slamming it shut. She was laying lazily on her bed in deep thought with music playing. Something wasn't right. Aladdin would have been in there to talk things out with her by now, since he was the reason she was upset. Or even Sadira should have followed close behind to comfort her or something. What was taking them so long to get in there? Jasmine crawled off the bed and cracked open her bedroom door. Well, her door wasn't locked, so that wasn't an excuse. She peeped out to see if they might have been standing around nearby, but nobody was there. Jasmine rolled her eyes at the thought of them still being in the kitchen.

"Sadira!" She yelled softly at first, then again more loudly after getting no answer. Why was she ignoring her? Jasmine crept downstairs to see what was going on. Her hand flew to her open mouth in shock when she saw the kitchen was deserted. Did they really _leave_ the house? _**Together**_? _Without_..._**her**_? She ran to the front door and gasped when she saw Aladdin's car wasn't in her driveway. Where had they gone to, she wondered. She just **knew** they weren't headed to that silly circus thing they had talked about earlier... So she figured he may have gone out to buy her flowers as a token of saying he was sorry, and he wanted Sadira to come along and pick them out. He had surprised her with flowers all the time in the past when he thought or knew she was mad at him. She closed the door after comforting herself with her theory and headed back to her room. Rajah was still curled up in a ball sleeping peacefully on the pillow that Aladdin usually slept on. Suddenly feeling sleepy as well, she decided to hop under the covers and take a quick nap. She left her bedroom door open so when they returned, she could hear the doorbell ring.

¸¸.•*´¯`v´¯`*•.¸¸

"Wow, I'm surprised Jasmine hasn't called yet or anything asking where either of us are..." Aladdin noted as him and Sadira walked around the carnival. Sadira sneered at her very named mentioned.

"And I'm surprised you haven't finished this cotton candy yet" She grabbed a huge chunk of the cotton candy they were sharing and stuffed it in his mouth playfully. He couldn't help but laugh as the candy quickly melted in his mouth, making it easy to swallow.

"Come one, come all! Test your hoop skills to try and win a prize! Hey, you, young man!" A man dressed in colorful uniform wearing a goofy hat pointed to Aladdin and waved him over to his stand. Him and Sadira walked over curiously. "Why not try and shoot to win your lovely girlfriend there one of these fabulous prizes? If you buy two shots, your third shot is free" He winked at Sadira, making her giggle.

"Oh, she's not my-"

"We would love to play! Go on Al, win me a cute little dolphin" Sadira pushed him forward.

"But this things a rip off. Why pay 2 bucks for a couple of shots when I only need one?"

"Feeling a little cocky, eh? Tell you what son, if you make it in one shot, you don't owe anything. But you have to stand there and make it," He pointed a few feet away from the starting line across from the basketball hoop. "Other wise, if you miss, you'll have to pay for the shot you missed and promise to play another round and pay the regular price. What do ya say kid?" The man had a huge twisted smile plastered on his thin face, eagerly waiting for Aladdin's decision.

"You're on." He grabbed a basketball and started bouncing it. A few standbys came over to watch intently. Sadira began mumbling a little chant under her breath and crossed her fingers. Aladdin let out a short breath before taking his place, took aim, and carefully shot the ball. It made a swoosh sound as it landed right in the basket.

"Oh my god, that was amazing! I knew you could do it!" Sadira cheered, running up and hugging him tightly from behind. Some people who had been watching quickly dispersed with envy while others began to form a line so they could go next.

"Ahh it was nothing, really" He chuckled with a cocky smile. Sadira still had her arms wrapped around him. She was enjoying every minute being so close to him and taking in his delightful manly scent. He smelled delicious.

"Well congratulations! Go on and pick any stuffed animal of your choice for your lovely girl" The man who had challenged him happily motioned towards big pile of prizes. Sadira reluctantly let go of Aladdin to go over and pick out a overstuffed animal.

"Oh uh, she's not my girlfr-"

"Aww Al isn't it cute! I'll call her... Venus, named after the goddess of Love" Sadira cut him off and flashed the adorable blue dolphin in his face.

"Goddess of what-woahh!" Sadira had locked arms with him and dragged him over to another location nearby.

"Oooh look a fun house! Let's go in!"

¸¸.•*´¯`v´¯`*•.¸¸

Something fuzzy tickled Jasmine's neck, startling her awake.

"Aw Rajah, you scared me" She yawned loudly, feeling a little light headed. Rajah meowed before giving her a few kisses on the chin.

"Oh Jazzy-poo, you're awake. Dinner is ready for you hun, you don't want it to get cold" Her nanny mentioned as she walked by her wide open door carrying laundry.

"Dinner? Already? What the.." Jasmine looked over at her alarm clock and couldn't believe the time. It was a quarter till 9. She had slept almost 3 hours. She scanned her room for any signs of her so called boyfriend or friend, but neither were there. Where could they possibly be? She had expected to wake up to see some sort of sign that they had been there, like maybe a bouquet of flowers sitting on her stand or _**something**_... All she knew now was that something no good was definitely up. She grabbed her phone that was laying close by and furiously texted Aladdin about his whereabouts. She waited and waited...and waited... until finally giving up and headed downstairs to eat, with her phone clutched tightly in her hand.

¸¸.•*´¯`v´¯`*•.¸¸

Aladdin and Sadira had just came out of the fun house laughing and joking with each other when his phone buzzed violently in his pocket. He pulled it out and scanned the angry text from Jasmine before frowning.

"Well it was fun while it lasted" He mumbled grimly while trying to form a reply.

"What makes you say that?"

"Jasmine finally just texted me asking where we are."

"Well, just don't tell her"

"But I can't just lie to her" He couldn't believe how fast Sadira swiped his phone right out of his hand. She smiled devilishly at him.

"Who said you had to lie to her? Just don't text back yet. What's wrong? Scared she's gonna give you a spanking?" She taunted him playfully. He crossed his arms in defeat, not at all amused by the obvious fact that his girlfriend ran him.

"There's not much else to do here anyway. They close in like 10 minutes"

"Well, there is _one_ thing..." Her voice trailed off as she pointed to the huge ride ahead. It was already dark outside but the ferris wheel was lit up beautifully in bright colors of lights. Just looking at it made Aladdin feel a little down because it reminded him heavily of Jasmine.

"I doubt we'll get on it if it's a long line"

"They have to let us ride if we're in line. Come on, it'll be fun!" Sadira latched onto his muscular arm and lead him onward.

¸¸.•*´¯`v´¯`*•.¸¸

Jasmine's fingers strummed the table in a steady rhythm while in deep thought. Her plate of lasagna lay in front of her untouched. She still couldn't believe she hadn't heard back from Aladdin yet. It angered her at the very thought of Sadira, whom she was really starting to genuinely like, was the reason behind all this. But then again, what if something bad happened to them? They could have gotten into a car accident, or be hostages in a robbery of some sort for all she knew. This was the only thing keeping her from going completely insane. Jasmine buried her face in her hands and let out a frustrated groan. She couldn't believe she was getting so worked up over this. Suddenly she heard a few meows next to her. Without even looking, she pushed her cold plate of lasagna in the direction of the meows, knowing Rajah was sitting in the chair next to her hungry. Rajah happily hopped on his hind legs and started rapidly eating the food. Jasmine then went on Facebook from her cellphone to try and get her mind somewhat off of them. But her heart dropped when she saw what was in her newsfeed written by Sadira.

'Havin a BLAST at the Carnival with my bestie Aladdin lolz :)'

So they really did go to that stupid carnival together without her. No wonder he hadn't texted back yet, he was probably too busy having a good time. How could he do this to her? Knowing she was upset he still went ahead anyway? And of all people, with that sly weasel Sadira? That's it. She was done. She furiously typed and sent him one last message before throwing her phone right at the wall. It made a loud thud before falling apart on the wooden floor. Rajah was startled by the sudden disturbance, but went back to finishing up his delicious meal. Jasmine's lip trembled as she fought back the tears that had already formed. She cupped her hand over her mouth as she got up abruptly and dashed upstairs. She stumbled into her bathroom, shut the door and leaned against it, not bothering to turn on the lights. She slid down and buried her head into her lap as she weeped. Heartbroken and feeling betrayed.

"How could you Aladdin? How could you..."

¸¸.•*´¯`v´¯`*•.¸¸

"Wow, it's so beautiful up here." Sadira sighed as the ferris wheel paused for a moment while they were at the top, giving them a breath taking view of the city. It was a bit chilly out, but she managed to keep nice and warm by sitting closely next to Aladdin. He had harmlessly wrapped his arm loosely around her. For a split second he had imagined it was Jasmine he was holding. Just thinking about her made him miss her. He really did wish she had came so they could experience all of this together. He knew she was probably freaking out by now, but Sadira still kept his phone hostage so he couldn't text her at the moment. And even if he could text her, what would he tell her? That he was at the carnival with another girl? And of all girls, her friend? He didn't want to lie to her...All he wanted was a break from her. Little did he know the text message waiting for him would give him a permanent one...

"Yeah" He agreed, taking in the view.

"You know... This has been one of the best nights of my life, which is rare. Nothing good ever happens to me, but I don't feel like I have a right to complain, you know? I mean, Its not like I actually deserve any of the good things I already have going for me now-"

"No Sadira, don't say that. Stop downplaying yourself, you deserve nothing but the very best." Aladdin encouraged her with a heartfelt smile that made her melt every time. Thankfully the darkness made it impossible to see her blushing. Just then a burst of light flashed across the sky, followed by a loud explosion. People were heard cheering as the fireworks continued to go off. Sadira rested her head on Aladdin's shoulder and hugged her stuffed dolphin close while enjoying this amazing night.

¸¸.•*´¯`v´¯`*•.¸¸

"Bad kitty! No! Shoo shoo!" Jasmine's nanny waved Rajah away from the table when she saw him licking the dinner plate clean. She snatched the plate up and quickly washed it. She didn't even want to think about how much trouble she would be in if her boss had seen that. Thankfully he had dined out with a friend this evening. She then noticed the mess laying a few feet away. She recognized it as Jasmine's cellphone. She picked up the slightly damaged phone along with the battery and back cover and carried it to Jasmine's bedroom. She gently set everything on her bed so she could find it. She heard sobbing coming from the bathroom a few feet away and cautiously approached it.

"Jazzy-poo, you alright hunny?" She tried to listen for a response by putting her ear to the door. The sobbing faded.

"I'm fine" Jasmine called back weakly. Her nanny could tell she was upset, but she wasn't in the mood to deal with teenage drama right now. She was done with her duties for the night and she needed to pick up her daughter from daycare.

"I'm heading on home now, did you need anything before I go?"

"No." Jasmine responded in vain. Her nanny shrugged before quietly dismissing herself. Jasmine hugged her knees close to her chest, wishing she had someone to talk to. She was aware that her nanny had other personal business to attend, so she couldn't fault her for that. But still, she wishes her nanny had made more of an effort to be there for her. Now she felt completely abandoned and alone.

¸¸.•*´¯`v´¯`*•.¸¸

"Thanks for coming! See you all next year!" Workers waved goodbye to everyone by the front entrance of the carnival as people left.

"Can I have my phone back now?" Aladdin asked a little anxiously when they got to his car. Sadira rolled her eyes but handed over his phone. She silently watched him as he read over the last text message from Jasmine. He ran his hand through his hair in frustration and cursed.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be able to fix things back up" Sadira half-heartedly reassured him, not knowing or caring about the severity of the situation.

"Doubt it. She basically just broke up with me" He sounded so distraught, it made Sadira's heart ache. But another part of her was rejoicing. She didn't expect their relationship to end so soon. Was this really happening? Was Aladdin that much closer to becoming all hers?

"Aw Aladdin, I'm so sorry" She apologized in a phony sweet tone. He sighed before putting his phone in his pocket.

"It's not your fault Sadira" He tried his best to sound more positive than he felt. He had a plan in mind to try and get Jasmine back, but chances of her actually forgiving him seemed slim, but it was worth a try. After all, he would always be in love with her. No matter what, he wasn't going to give up on her. He was determined to win her heart back. "I just don't get how she found out we came here..."

"She probably found out through Facebook. I had updated my status on my phone awhile ago... Sorry about that" Sadira nervously twirled a lock of her dark hair around her finger as they drove off.

"Oh well. She would have found out sooner or later. Now your place is where exactly?"

"Make a left after this light and- Oooh I love this song!" Sadira quickly cranked up the volume on his since she had easier access to it now that she was riding shot gun. Aladdin just laughed, not at all minding her being a little DJ.

"You really like music, huh?"

"I love music. It helps me escape some of the hell I'm trapped in" Sadira jokingly confessed. It amazed her they both shared very similar taste in music.

"Thats true. I usually always listen to burned CDs because they keep playing the same trash on the radio. Only time I actually listen to the radio is when Jasmine's in the car because shes more into mainstream music." He admitted, a hint of sadness was visible in his tone after mentioning her.

"Thats funny. Jasmine mentioned you had a friend downtown that she wanted to introduce me to..."

"Who, Abu?" He asked a little in shock. She raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"Is that a bad thing or something?"

"No, hes my best friend and all, but him and Jasmine don't get along. He pretty much hates her for no real reason, so I'm surprised she'd mention him for real."

"Are you serious?" Sadira held in a giggle. They had a lot in common already. "There must be something she did to make him hate her"

"I guess he feels like Jasmine stole me or something. If it wasn't for her and her father's help, I would still be living downtown. Now I only see Abu on Sunday because thats movie night. Its sort of a lame tradition we got going on"

"Aww I cant say I blame him for disliking her for taking you away. I mean, you two were like brothers right?" 

"Yeah, but I was ready to get out of there honestly. It was only a matter of time before something bad happened to me or my dad"

"Thats true. Keep going straight when you get to this light." She instructed as they neared her home. "I really hope your friend and I get along. Jasmine had invited me over on Sunday so I could meet him...But if its not a good time and all I understand..." She prayed he'd allow her to still come over despite his current situation.

"You're more than welcome to come over. I think you and Abu would get along great." He reassured her with a heart stopping smile. Butterflies tickled her stomach violently as she returned a shy grin. Nobody has ever made her feel so special. She never wanted to get out of his car. "I didn't pass your crib, did I?" Aladdin asked, snapping her back into reality.

"Nah, its the third apartment building over there" She pointed in the direction to her home. After pulling up and parking in front of her complex, he took out his phone.

"Do you know how to get to my place?" He asked before she could thank him for the ride home.

"Jasmine forgot to give me the directions earlier"

"I can text it to you. Whats your number?"

Sadira tried her best to conceal her excitement while she gave him her cellphone number and waited for him to text her the directions. It was then she remembered something and formed a brilliant plot.

"Got it, thanks Al. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, whats up?"

"You know we're friends, right? And the last thing I wanna see is you hurting..."

"...Okay?" He wasn't exactly sure where she was heading with this.

"So with that being said, I think you should seriously reconsider about wanting to get back with Jasmine. Especially after the things she told me." She paused to gather her all her hair and let it fall back around her shoulders. She enjoyed building the suspense. He turned down the volume on his stereo, eager to hear what she had to say.

"What did she tell you to make you say that?"

"She told me she regrets sleeping with you."

"Are you serious?"

"As serious as a heart attack. She said she thinks you've been less romantic ever since she lost her virginity to you." He shook his head in disbelief.

"I have a hard time believing that."

"I would never lie to you Aladdin. Especially about stuff like this, and I don't want to see you fall back into this toxic relationship." He was quickly fooled by the sincerity of her words and sighed.

"Thats it, I really need to have a talk with her-"

"Noo, she'll know I told you and will be mad at me. I thought Id let you know what was really up because Im your friend, and only want to help."

"Thanks, I really appreciate it Sadira."

"Anytime you ever wanna talk or just hang out, Im here for you" She reached over and squeezed his arm as a friendly gesture. He simply nodded before unlocking the car so she could leave. She reluctantly got out and yelled "See you Sunday!" before closing the door shut and sauntered on into her apartment building. She sighed dreamingly against the door once she shut the door behind her. This night had been amazing. But not quite as perfect as she'd like. There was really no telling what Aladdin was going to do next. Of course she was almost certain that he was headed back over to that ungrateful spoiled brat's house and begging for her forgiveness. Sadira dragged her feet to her room, the thought of them getting right back together soured her mood quickly. But hopefully her little twisted secret she had spilled to him would sway his judgment in her favor.

Aladdin rammed his head into his headrest and shut his eyes for a few minutes. It took everything in him to stay calm after being told such information. Now he really couldn't decide what to do next. Should he go over Jasmine's house and try to talk to her? Or should he just leave it alone and wait until another day? He was thinking about waiting until tomorrow to confront her. But he was worried that even waiting over night to reach out to her would make her think he really didn't care. Finally after a few minutes of pondering, he decided to just go home. He needed to sleep on it and think this whole thing out through carefully.


	6. ςħαρţεя 6

Jasmine woke up with a huge headache the next morning. Her eyes felt swollen from all the crying she did last night, and her stomach was growling loudly from not eating. Memories of last night came flooding back quickly, which instantly killed her mood. She propped herself up with her elbows and noticed her disassembled phone laying near the foot of her bed. She decided to leave it alone because she was mostly afraid to see an empty inbox or voice mail. Her stomach suddenly erupted in a series of low rumbles in response to the lovely scent of homemade strawberry pancakes. She quickly used her bathroom to wash up before heading downstairs to eat.

¸¸.•*´¯`v´¯`*•.¸¸

Aladdin kept pacing back and fourth in the living room trying to think of a plan to get Jasmine to talk to him again. He had sent her a text message earlier that morning, but she still hadn't responded. He had waited a little while, thinking she may have slept in until noon like she normally does on weekends. But it was way past noon, and he still hadn't heard back from her. He was getting antsy, and didn't know exactly what to do next. He had asked her in the text message if he could come over so they could talk. But he couldn't even get his explanation together without a response from her first.

"Geez son, what's eating you?" Cassim came out from his bedroom still dressed in his pajamas, complete with his embarrassing blue bunny slippers.

"It's Jasmine. She's really mad at me and I don't know how to fix it" Aladdin took a break from pacing and flopped on the couch lazily while his father relaxed in his big comfy recliner chair.

"I remember having my share of girl problems when I was your age. What's she mad about this time?"

"I went to the carnival that was in town last night without her."

Cassim shrugged and turned on the TV to the sports channel. "She'll get over it."

"Her friend was the one that convinced me to go"

"Who's her friend?"

"This girl named Sadira"

"Wait, so you went to the carnival with this girl instead of Jasmine?"

"Well, yeah...But she said she didn't want to go"

"That doesn't mean you take her friend out instead. What were you thinking?"

Aladdin paused for a minute to think of a explanation that would justify his actions. But he couldn't come up with anything that wouldn't make him look like an asshole.

"I'm not really sure. I guess I just wanted a break from Jasmine and her unpredictable mood swings." He fought back a grin as he thought about how much fun he had at the carnival with Sadira. The deep conversations they had, fun rides they rode together along with awesome junk food they shared almost made this whole ordeal worth it. Almost.

"Sounds like you've had enough of your little break then, huh?" His father lightly teased with a smirk. Aladdin answered with a loud sigh. "Seems to me like the best thing to do is go over there and admit what a big jerk you are and hope for the best."

"Thanks dad." Aladdin mumbled sarcastically before going into the kitchen to fix a grilled cheese sandwich. He had the cheese and bread frying in the pan when his cellphone buzzed in his pocket. He checked it a little too anxiously and was instantly disappointed.

"Hey Aladdin! Whatcha doin?"

"Hey Sadira. Not much really, just making a grilled cheese"

"Mmm I love those"

"Yeah, it's one of Jasmine's favorites..."

"Well... I just love sandwiches in general. By the way, have you talked to her yet?"

"I've tried texting her, but never get a reply. Have you?"

"I haven't spoken to her either. Do you know what you're going to tell her?"

"Not sure yet, but I'll think of something. I gotta go, but I'll talk to you later"

"Alright. Let me know how everything goes"

"Kay." He disconnected without saying goodbye and slid his phone back in his pocket before finishing making his grilled cheese.

¸¸.•*´¯`v´¯`*•.¸¸

Sadira groaned quietly after ending her phone call. Of course he was gonna try and get back with Jasmine. How on earth did she think that she would have a chance to snatch him up when he was so much in love with this girl? Sadira spotted her camera laying in the corner of her room and thought of something brilliant. Maybe he'd be more willing to trying something new and refreshing for a change. And she knew just how to possibly open his eyes and make him realize it. She changed out of her pajamas, put on her favorite heavily padded push up bra and picked out one of her more lower cut shirts that she wouldn't dare wear out downtown unless she wanted to get raped. She remained in her cute pink panties but finger combed through her long dark hair and let it all fall around her left shoulder. After applying a little eyeliner and a few swipes of lipgloss, she grabbed her camera off the floor and decided on a few sexy poses before acting on them.

¸¸.•*´¯`v´¯`*•.¸¸

"Stop it Rajah! You're stretching out the sleeves!" Jasmine scolded her playful kitten. He had jumped into the big heap of clothes that Jasmine was sorting out. She was trying to tug the sleeve of one of her shirts out of Rajah's mouth, but he was putting up a good fight. She finally held him down and successfully removed the clothing out of his mouth and set him on top of her bed with his favorite chew toy so she could finish sorting her clothes. It didn't take her long to separate the darks from the lights, so when she was done, she took a seat next to Rajah on top of her bed and started watching some hair and makeup tutorials on YouTube on her MacBook. A few minutes later she heard a knock at her door. Thinking it was her nanny coming to collect her laundry, she absently yelled "Come in"

"Hey."

A familiar male voice that she wasn't expecting greeted her. She paused her video and looked up, shocked to see Aladdin standing there.

"How did you.."

"Your nanny let me in." He answered, practically reading her mind, "I had texted you earlier... But I see you never got a chance to read it" He looked down at the broken phone laying on her bed.

"Oh" She quietly started twisting a lock of her hair around her finger, avoiding eye contact. "Well... I had been texting you last night..."

"Sadira had my phone the whole time I was there. I couldn't read any of your texts until I got to the car." He tried to explain. She glared at him.

"Why did she have your phone for so long?"

He tried to choose his words carefully so he wouldn't slip up and tell the real reason why Sadira held his phone captive.

"Because I...Uhh...Kept losing it...from the rides we went on" He slowly started. "And I gave it to her...So I wouldn't lose it. Jaz you know I would have replied to your texts a lot sooner had I actually gotten a chance to read them"

Jasmine was silent for a minute, trying to soak in what he was saying. On one hand his story made sense. But then again, she was too stubborn to fully believe him. Her silence was making him nervous. He wasn't sure if she was buying any of this or not, but it was the best story he could come up. Rajah jumped off the bed and started pawing at his shoe laces. Aladdin was too busy worrying if Jasmine would believe him or not to care about what Rajah was doing.

"But why did you go there in the first place...Without me? I mean, you obviously knew I was upset."

"What exactly were you mad about anyway? It's not like you didn't know I dated other girls before you..."

Jasmine looked away from him and hugged her knees to her chest tightly.

"You never mentioned where you had your first kiss, but I remember you told me the girl you shared your first kiss was the same one you lost your virginity to..."

Aladdin rubbed the back of his neck nervously. He didn't exactly remember telling Jasmine all of this, but what she was saying was true. Still, was that enough reason for her to get so upset about?

"But babe that was a really long time ago..."

"Yeah I know... And I'm not mad that you lost your virginity to her..." She paused to let out a heavy sigh. "I guess I just didn't want to go to the carnival and have to be reminded of you and your ex..."

Aladdin slowly walked closer to her and sat on the edge of her bed. He finally understood why she had stormed out of the room after he told her he had his first kiss at the carnival. Although he felt like it wasn't a good enough reason to flip out on him, he had a better understanding.

"I can't really say I blame you for not wanting to go, but I really wish you had gone with us. Me and Sadira had a lot of fun"

Jasmine shot him an icy glare, which made him wish he had just kept his mouth shut.

"Yeah I know, Sadira keeps bragging about it on Facebook"

"Look Jaz, I understand you're mad that I went to the carnival with Sadira-"

"You rode the ferris wheel with her, didn't you?" She cut him off with a knowing question. Sadira had posted about how their amazing night ended with an amazing ride on the ferris wheel. Jasmine was inches away from deleting her from her friends list after that post, but she had to remind herself that it wasn't entirely her fault and the longing she had for wanting a female friend outweighed her silly actions.

"Yeah, but it was just a ride. Its not like anything happened"

Jasmine relaxed her muscles a little. Maybe she was just over thinking and getting herself worked up for nothing. But the thought that he chose to go to the carnival with Sadira made her question his loyalty. Was she not as important as she thought? Was he putting Sadira above her now?

"I...I need time to try and figure things out." She stated, refusing to look at him. Aladdin, not knowing how to respond, kept quiet to try and keep from making things worse. But he suddenly remembered what Sadira had told him last night about how she regretted losing her virginity to him. He really wanted to address that, but figured now wasn't the best time to bring it up. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously and tried to find something else to say to kill the awkward silence that was settling in.

"Well...Are you still coming over for movie night on Sunday?"

"Probably not" She answered quietly. She could sense something else was on his mind and was somewhat curious to know what it was, but not enough to actually ask him.

"...Guess I'll see you later then" He hesitantly stood and slowly headed for the door. He was hoping she would somehow speak up, but she remained quiet as he closed the door gently behind him. He let out a defeated sigh as he went out to his car.

Jasmine waited for a few minutes until she was sure he was gone before reaching for the remains of her cellphone at the end of her bed. She quickly put it back together, turned it on and called her cousin Sharma.

"Hey Jazzy! I haven't heard from you in awhile, how've you been girl?"

"I've been alright, thanks. How do you like California so far?"

"I LOVE it out here! I mean, besides these sneaky little rowdy munchkins I look after at my daycare job, everything's perfect. You need to come visit! I know you would love it out here"

"I would love to come see you Shar, I miss you."

"Aww Jazzy, you sound upset. Something wrong?"

"Well... My boyfriend and I are sort of having some problems."

"Uh oh, whats going on this time?"

Jasmine rolled her eyes at how her cousin asked the question but went on and told her everything that happened yesterday, except the part about her spending half the night crying her eyes out on her bathroom floor.

"I can't believe Aladdin would do something like that! I would keep a close eye on that girl he took to the carnival."

"I will, trust me on that. But I don't think I have it in me to make the break up official. I just told him I need to figure things out"

"Which is basically like breaking up..."

"More like a temporarily break."

"But what if he moves on with that girl while you two are 'temporarily taking a break'? Then what?"

"I doubt he's going anywhere, Sharma."

"Oh I wouldn't be so certain. With her hanging around him so much, you just never know" Just then Sharma's door bell rang loudly. "Oops, my fiancé is here. Sorry Jazzy, I gotta go. But I'll talk to you later, alright?"

"Okay, talk to you soon" After hanging up, Jasmine buried her face in her pillow with millions of thoughts racing through her mind. What her cousin said about Sadira possibly getting with Aladdin, was she right? If so, how was she going to be able to maintain a friendship with her? Jasmine was slowly beginning to wonder if having her as a friend was even worth it.

¸¸.•*´¯`v´¯`*•.¸¸

"Come on Al, it's not like it's the end of the world" Abu tried to comfort his best friend while at the same time attempting to blast a few of his enemies heads off with AK-47s in his video game.

"But it feels like it... I never thought she'd be _this _mad at me, and for god knows how long."

"Dude look on the bright side, we finally get to hang out more- OH SHIT!" He frantically started pushing buttons and cursing at the game, completely losing his train of thought. "Wait, what was I talking about again?" He asked a little more calmly after finally succeeding in whatever task he had completed in the game. Aladdin just rolled his eyes and tried to keep himself occupied by browsing through Facebook on Abu's laptop that he had swiped from a old inattentive man at a Starbucks a few years ago. Aladdin noticed Sadira had posted a few new pictures of herself, so he curiously went to her album. His eyes grew slightly wide with lust and an inaudible moan escaped his lips. She looked absolutely stunning in her risqué photos, posing in different suggestive poses and wearing little clothing that showed off her impressive ass...sets.

"Wow, she's hot. Who is she?" Abu asked when he walked past to get to the refrigerator in the kitchen.

"Its Jasmine's friend, Sadira." Aladdin replied, not seeming to be able to take his eyes off her picture.

"Isn't that the same girl you went to the carnival with yesterday?" Abu asked before taking a few gulps straight from the milk carton.

"Yep, that's her... She's coming over for movie night tomorrow so you'll get a chance to meet her. She's pretty cool, we have a lot in common" Aladdin made a disgusted face towards Abu after he let out a huge burp.

"As long as she's not as bitchy as Jasmine, I know we'll get along. By the way, she's not coming tomorrow right?"

"Who Jas? Nah, I doubt it." Normally he would have spoken up about the slick comment his friend made in reference to Jasmine being a bitch, but he was too distracted lusting at Sadira's pictures and barely gave it a second thought.

"Finally! I get tired of seeing you two always sucking each others faces off during the movie." Abu teased, putting the milk back in the refrigerator and resumed back to his game. Aladdin just shook his head at his envious friend but didn't respond. After making a few comments and "liked" a few of Sadira's pictures, he logged off his account and picked up a second controller to join in on Abu's video game.

¸¸.•*´¯`v´¯`*•.¸¸

"Just be cool..." Sadira whispered to herself before knocking on the door nervously. She had gotten a huge boost of confidence after seeing the many "likes" and comments on the pictures she had uploaded yesterday. She was especially excited to see Aladdin like and comment on a few of them. Its what motivated her to ditch her and her aunt's weekly Sunday meditation session and join the guys for movie night. But now as she stood in front of Aladdin's door waiting to be let inside, she was a nervous wreck.

"Hey Sadira, glad you could make it" Aladdin greeted with a friendly smile that made her knees weak. He let her inside and led her into the living room where the rest of the gang was situated. She immediately figured out which one was Abu, since she's already met Iago and Genie at school. Although he wasn't bad looking, he was nothing compared to Aladdin, whom she had her mind and heart set on.

"Sadira! What a pleasant surprise, so glad you can join us" Iago over eagerly greeted her. Abu rolled his eyes.

"She's the whole reason you bothered showing up-OW!" Abu clutched his side after Iago quickly jabbed him with his elbow. Sadira just giggled at their childish behavior.

"So what movie are we watching?"

"Inception"

"Cool, I don't think I've seen Inception yet. It's been so long since I've seen a movie" Sadira confessed while adjusting her tight fitted top that accentuated her figure perfectly but was down right uncomfortable. She felt a bit out of place seeing all the guys dressed in pajamas or baggy sweat pants while she had on a pair of skin tight skinny jeans. Thankfully she slyly thought of something. "Hey Al, you wouldn't happen to have an old pair of pajama or sweat pants laying around, would you? It would be easier to enjoy the movie without having to worry about my clothes cutting off my circulation"

"Sure, follow me" He guided her over into what Sadira rightfully assumed was his bedroom. He flipped the light switch on before rummaging through his cluttered dresser. Sadira gazed over the cozy looking unmade bed, vividly imagining herself sprawled naked under the sheets with him right by her side. With her unbeatable determination, she promised herself to make that a reality someday soon.

"Are these okay? It might be a little loose, but you can always adjust the strings" He handed her a pair of red faded sweat pants, breaking her daydream. She thanked him as he walked out to give her some privacy to change. She quickly stripped off her jeans and got into the pants he gave her. They were really cozy, and they looked good on her. She went over to his full length mirror in the corner of his room, took a pic of herself with her phone and posted it on her Facebook with a caption, "Ready for movie night with the guys ;)" Sadira was more than certain Jasmine would see it, which made her chuckle to herself knowing how upset she would get. She then headed back out to rejoin the boys in the living room.

¸¸.•*´¯`v´¯`*•.¸¸

Jasmine was aimlessly browsing the internet on her MacBook while munching on a grilled cheese sandwich made with extra cheese to help satisfy her sudden cheese cravings. She was insanely bored and there was little to do. She hadn't talked to Aladdin all day and never heard from Sadira since the carnival incident. Jasmine tried to find something to do to get her mind off of them. She couldn't just simply go out since she didn't have her drivers license yet, and there wasn't anyone she could hang out with since she barely spoke to people. Even with well over 3000+ Facebook friends and hundreds of requests still sitting in her inbox, she could never have meaningful conversations with them. Majority of her 'friends' were total strangers who were simply nosy admirers. They would comment and 'like' a bunch of her pictures or statuses but never bother to try and get to know the real her. A few of her classmates had made seemingly sincere attempts to reach out to her, but all of them ended up being just another gossip seeker or sex hungry douche-bag. She was always careful not to post too much personal information on her page to protect herself and her privacy. Jasmine was well acquainted with a few people at the animal shelter she worked with, but sadly not well enough to actually hang out with them. She looked down to examine her neatly manicured nails and decided to paint them. But before putting her MacBook on Standby, she wanted to check the latest on her Facebook news feed. Jasmine immediately regretted doing that after seeing a clear picture of Sadira in what looked like Aladdin's room, and wearing what looked like the same sweat pants he'd loan her after one of their romantic evenings. She couldn't believe it. The very girl who she foolishly tried to be friends with was now twisting the dagger that had already been stuck in her back. That was it. She was done with having anything to do with Sadira.

"Some friend you are..." Jasmine sneered before deleting her off of her friends list. Although it did make her feel a little better, she had the urge to confront her immediately and unleash all the anger that was building inside. She didn't give a damn about making a scene in front of the boys. In fact, she felt like giving Aladdin a piece of her mind as well. Without another moment to spare, Jasmine shoved the rest of her sandwich in her mouth and hurried off to find her nanny to ask her for a ride. But she was a little puzzled as she watched her nanny walk out of her father's study room looking flushed in the face. Her nanny saw her and just flashed her a weak smile before asking if she needed anything. This refueled the anger that Jasmine was anxious to release on Sadira, so she quickly asked for a lift to Aladdin's place.

¸¸.•*´¯`v´¯`*•.¸¸

"Hey, quit hogging all the popcorn!" Iago snapped before snatching the bowl of popcorn right out of Abu's hand. Abu crossed his arms with attitude and sneered at him. "Popcorn my lady?" Iago offered Sadira with a sly smile. She tried to hide her irritation by biting her tongue and just shaking her head. She was too busy enjoying Aladdin's company to think about eating. Iago simply shrugged before stuffing his big mouth with a handful of popcorn. "Salty snacks but no Soda pop to help wash it down with? Is that really any way to treat your guests Al?" He complained with his mouth full of popcorn.

"Maybe we should have had movie night at your place, Iago" Aladdin shot back.

"And have you people eat up all my good snacks? I don't think so" He retorted.

"Does he ever _not_bitch about something?" Sadira whispered to Aladdin, making him laugh.

"Shhh you guys! It's getting to the good part!" Genie scolded before quickly tuning back into the movie. Abu then snatched the popcorn bowl back out of Iago's clutches.

"I need to use the bathroom, I'll be right back" Sadira whispered quietly in Aladdin's ear to avoid any perv comments from Iago or get scolded at by Genie for being too loud. Aladdin nodded absently and took a sip from his water cup. Sadira excused herself to the bathroom and left the door cracked in order to prepare herself for what she had planned up her sleeves. She quickly applied a few swipes of her mango flavored lip gloss to her lips and hand combed through her hair to correct any fly aways. After taking a few deep breaths, she let out a loud high pitch scream. "Aladdin! Aladdin! Come quick!" She frantically called in a false frightened tone. Aladdin quickly jumped up and dashed to the bathroom door.

"Sadira? What's going-"

"Get in here! Hurry!" Sadira cried desperately. He quickly barged in, looking around to see what was wrong. Neither of them heard the knock at the front door.

"I thought I saw a bug! I think it crawled in the bath tub!"

Iago and Genie over heard her and couldn't help but snicker. Abu went over to see who was at the front door, but wished he hadn't bothered wasting his time doing so when he saw who it was.

"I don't see any-WHOA!" Aladdin tumbled down into the bathtub after Sadira playfully tackled him from behind. He grabbed the shower curtain to keep from falling but instead it came down with them. Sadira giggled loudly as she straddled him and pinned his muscular arms so he couldn't move. "Sadira what the hell?" He squirmed under her but couldn't manage to get himself up with all her weight on him in such a tight spot. She only smirked at his attempts.

"Why fight this Al? You want me just as bad as I want you..." She slowly began grinding her pelvis against his groin, but he fought the moan that nearly escaped his throat. Aladdin was completely stunned. Everything was happening so fast he barely had time to think. His shoulder was throbbing from having broken both his and her fall.

"What are you talking about? I don't-" Again he was cut off, but only this time by a pair of warm fruity tasting lips. He made an unsuccessful attempt to break the kiss and push her away, but his injured shoulder made it impossible. Sadira moaned as she enjoyed this blissful moment, trying her best to part his lips with her tongue to deepen the kiss. It wasn't until they both heard a loud gasp nearby and realized they weren't alone. Not only were all the guys crowding around the bathroom door watching intently, but among them was a crushed soul on the verge of tears. Sadira had already broken the kiss and was glaring at their guests, cursing under her breath. Aladdin's heart sank looking into the girl's big brown tear filled eyes.

"Jasmine..."

He called her name out of a mix of shock and guilt. A few tears managed to escape from her eyes, but Jasmine ran out of there with her hand covering her mouth to keep from vomiting at the horrifying sight she just witnessed. She didn't stop running until she got back outside where her nanny was waiting in the car for her.

"Aww Jazzy-poo, what-"

"Please let's just go, I'm fine." Jasmine snapped before her nanny had a chance to express her concern. Her nanny quietly did as she was told and they drove home in silence. As soon as the car was parked in the driveway, Jasmine quickly dashed out and ran inside, all the way up to her room. Once the door was closed, she crawled in her bed, ignoring her kitten's small cry for attention, and sobbed on her pillow. Her cousin Sharma was right all along. Not only had Aladdin 'moved on', but it had to be with that deceitful bitch Sadira? How could she have been so blind... How could he move on so quickly... After all they had been through...

Jasmine dragged herself out of bed and got on her MacBook to do one last thing. She quickly logged into her Facebook account, sighed heavily, then proceeded to change her Relationship status from 'in a relationship' to 'single'.

* * *

><p><strong>please яεvîεω and give feedback to tell me what you think! <strong>ツ<strong>  
><strong>


	7. ςħαρţεя 7

Sadira strolled through the school's crowded hallway ever so confidently to her locker. Last night's events were still fresh in her mind, as well as the taste of her true love's lips. And to think that she had done all of that without much prior planning, she was too proud of herself. And to top it all off, Jasmine, of all people, got to witness her victory first hand. It almost made the interruption to their first kiss worth it. When Sadira later logged on to Facebook, she wasn't at all surprised to see Jasmine missing from her friend's list. However the newly 'single' status was unexpected.

"My my, _someone's_ upset."

She had murmured in a false sympathetic tone. She simply figured she'd get over it sooner or later. In the meantime, Sadira planned on going through the day acting like everything was normal. Hopefully the awkwardness that had taken place right after last night's incident was over with, and Aladdin would hopefully stop giving her the silent treatment.

Sadira grabbed all her morning class folders and notebooks from her locker and stuffed them in her shoulder bag before slamming it shut. She then headed off to Art class, passing Aladdin and his big friend Genie on her way. She gave him a flirtatious wink when she walked by. Him ignoring her didn't hurt her confidence one bit. She continued on, curious to see how History class with Jasmine and Study Hall with both her and Aladdin would go.

"Man, after all that she still won't let up. Persistent little thing she is" Genie remarked after passing Sadira and catching her wink at his friend. Aladdin shook his head.

"I wish she'd just stop it already. She nearly broke my shoulder, sexually assaulted me and ruined my relationship with Jasmine all in one night, yet that doesn't seem to be enough for her." He paused to sigh sadly. "I wish I had never let any of this shit happen"

¸¸.•*´¯`v´¯`*•.¸¸

Jasmine yawned profusely as she took a seat at her desk in the class she dreaded coming to. She accidentally over slept and had originally decided to stay home from school since she had been feeling strangely light headed and queasy. However, an unexpected visitor changed all of that. She was surprised to see it was her nanny at the door, wearing not-so professional clothes like she normally wore when she was on duty. They both had questioned each others reasoning for being there; Jasmine admitting to sleeping in, and her nanny claiming to have forgotten important paperwork. Her nanny insisted she go on to school and volunteered to give her a lift. Jasmine had no idea why she was so eager to get her to school, or why she didn't wait to pick up the paper work she forgot later... But like the respectful young lady she was raised up to be, Jasmine didn't argue but instead got ready for school.

Now as she sat in her seat waiting for History class to start, she wished she could have just stayed in bed.

Just then Sadira waltzed into class and sat right next to her with a silly taunting grin that Jasmine had the urge to slap off her face.

"You know, it's funny. I log into Facebook last night and notice one less little ol' somebody missing from my friends list."

Sadira mentioned with a hint of playfulness in her tone. Jasmine rolled her eyes.

"What's even funnier is me discovering my boyfriend and so called friend making out in the bathtub last night." She snapped but did so quietly since they were around others. How dare she approach her in such a insensitive manor.

"Boyfriend? Please, he made it perfectly clear to me that you two were through." Sadira lied, but smirked when she saw Jasmine's face fall to the ground looking somewhat hurt and regretful. "You were the one who initially invited me over, remember?"

"To meet Aladdin's friend, yes. But not to hook up with who I still considered my boyfriend."

"Oh whoopsie, my bad Jazzy" Sadira shrugged carelessly.

'_Whoopsie my ass'_ Jasmine thought bitterly but remained quiet. The bell suddenly rang and class soon began.

¸¸.•*´¯`v´¯`*•.¸¸

Jasmine quickly scurried to the nurse's office after class. She was feeling even more nauseous than earlier but more so wanted to avoid the humiliation of facing everyone at lunch, and to especially be away from Aladdin and Sadira.

The nurse's office was a cozy little room filled with the overpowering smell of microwaved lasagna and soft jazz music playing in the background. A heavy set mid aged black woman with slanted hazel eyes was busy typing at her little desk but paused to greet Jasmine as she timidly walked inside.

"Hello dear, please sign yourself in" She pointed to the clipboard with a long list of students who had been checked in and out throughout the day. Jasmine obeyed and signed in. "What seems to be the problem?"

"I don't feel well"

"Did you eat breakfast this morning?"

"No. The smell of food is enough to make me gag" Jasmine paused to let out a long yawn before taking a seat at a nearby chair. The nurse gave her a suspicious look as she took out a disposable thermometer from her drawer. She lazily wheeled herself on over towards Jasmine in her office chair.

"Did you not get enough sleep last night? Or has all the work them teachers be giving y'all wearing you out?" She teased.

Jasmine giggled nervously. "A little bit of both, I guess. Mostly stress in general keeps me tossing and turning at night."

"Mind I ask if you've started your period yet for this month?"

Jasmine blushed at her unexpected question. "No, not yet" She paused to yawn again. "Actually, I don't think I've ever had it come this late, but I'm glad it's taking its time getting here."

The nurse popped the thermometer in Jasmine's mouth and waited a few seconds before it finally beeped. After throwing it away, she asked "Is it possible that you could be with child?"

Jasmine scoffed at such a question and quickly shook her head, dismissing the idea.

"But could it be a possibility?" The nurse questioned her with a slightly raised eyebrow. Jasmine lowered her head shamefully.

"I try to be careful..." She mumbled. The nurse rolled herself on over back to her desk to record her temperature.

"Well don't get yourself too worked up. If I was you, I'd get myself to the nearest pharmacy and pick up one of them pregnancy tests, just to be sure. Come on over here and rest for awhile." The nurse motioned Jasmine toward an unoccupied cot where she could lay on. Jasmine dragged herself on over and laid down on the slightly padded bed. She relaxed a little when the nurse pulled a curtain around to give her privacy.

Of course she was anything but relaxed at this point. The soft jazz music that played in the room couldn't block out the tormenting thoughts racing through her mind. As if her problems with Aladdin and Sadira weren't enough, now she has to worry about possibly being pregnant.

'_Could life seriously be anymore unfair?'_ She wondered bitterly, placing a hand lightly over her currently flat stomach. _'What would father say? What will my classmates think?' _Her heart dropped at an even more upsetting idea.

_'...What if... Aladdin found out...' _

She already lost a great deal of respect and trust for him, so how on earth could she manage raising his child?

Jasmine decided to close her eyes and force herself to block out anymore negative thoughts that came to mind. Slowly but surely, she temporarily drifted out of her internal hell and into a dream.

¸¸.•*´¯`v´¯`*•.¸¸

"Al, you know it'll do you no good if you don't eat something. Here, have a chicken popper" Genie shook his small box of popcorn chicken in Aladdin's face. Aladdin politely declined his generous offer.

"Well don't mind if I do" Iago reached over and swiped a couple of chicken poppers from the box and shoved them in his mouth.

"Hey guys"

Sadira greeted everyone, taking a seat in her usual spot. Even though there was an empty seat that separated them, Aladdin wasn't comfortable being in such close proximity with her. He didn't bother acknowledging her presence while the others nodded her way. The table grew eerily quiet, and tension was thick. Sadira proceeded to eat her food, acting as if everything was perfectly normal.

"So what's everyone's plans for this weekend?" She asked casually while picking out the seeds in her orange slice.

"My heads still spinning from this past weekend." Iago remarked, rubbing the side of his head.

"You should have slowed down on the snacks last night then. Too much junk food isn't good for you ya know" She lightly teased. Aladdin rolled his eyes. He had enough of this.

"I need some air" He mumbled as he stood up to leave.

"I'll go with you" Genie volunteered, before swallowing the last of his curly fries and following his friend out the cafeteria. Sadira simply shrugged like their presence wouldn't be missed. She expected Iago to go with them but was slightly thankful he stayed put so she wouldn't have to eat lunch completely alone.

"Sorry you didn't get to finish your lunch. I just couldn't stand being around her any longer." Aladdin apologized sincerely. He knew lunch was Genie's favorite time of the day and felt slightly bad that he gave it up. Genie gave him a quick pat on the shoulder.

"No worries. I've been meaning to cut down on the eating anyhow, you know, to keep this flawless figure of mine" He joked, making Aladdin laugh. "Plus I had to make sure you're okay. I hate seeing you so worked up"

"I just wish I could somehow get Jasmine to talk to me. I tried calling and texted her all night, but" he paused to let out a sigh of defeat, "I'm such an idiot."

"You're not an idiot Al. Sadira tricked you into that kiss, that's not your fault."

"HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" A small nerdy freshman that was eating lunch on the ground outside of his classroom scolded as Genie accidentally stepped on his paper bagged lunch.

"Oops, sorry about that" Genie apologized after fighting to keep from laughing. The kid grabbed his smushed sandwich out the bag and grumbled something but was all inaudible to both Aladdin and Genie as they continued walking.

"Anyways, like I was saying, Jaz will most likely come around. Maybe give her a day or two before approaching her so she won't be as furious when you try talking to her" Aladdin frowned at his suggestion but figured he may be right. "Don't you two have a class together?"

"Yeah, study hall next bell. I haven't even seen her all day."

"I think I seen her earlier, so she should be there" This gave Aladdin a small glimmer of hope. "Unless she skips class" Then the glimmer of hope disappeared. "But you know she isn't the type to skip class, even if it's just Study Hall"

"Guess I'll just have to wait and see. I know she won't want to talk, but..." He briefly sighed helplessly, "I just need to see her"

¸¸.•*´¯`v´¯`*•.¸¸

"Jasmine?" The nurse peeked around Jasmine's bed curtain. "Wake up honey, the bell is gonna ring soon." She murmured as to not startle her as she slowly woke up from her nap.

"Huh?" Jasmine awoke in a daze of confusion at first, but the sight of the nurse's face quickly brought her back to reality. "Oh! Right..." She cautiously sat up and stretched a little as she yawned.

"Hope that nap did you some good" The nurse smirked, sliding the bed curtain back. The harsh fluorescent lights overwhelmed Jasmine's tired eyes, causing her to blink rapidly.

"It definitely helped" Jasmine admitted while standing up and slinging her shoulder bag over her shoulder.

"I'm sorry you had to miss your whole lunch period. Here, you can have a couple of these Goldfish and have my other granola bar. It's made by Weight Watchers, but it's oh so delicious!" The nurse handed her the granola bar and 2 packs of Goldfish.

"Thank you so much" Jasmine accepted the snacks and tossed them in her bag. Just as she was saying goodbye the bell rang.

"And don't forget to get yourself tested" The nurse reminded her a bit more sternly as she was walking out. Jasmine nodded but frowned as she slowly made her way to her next class. All her previous feelings she had before falling asleep were flooding her mind, and as if that weren't bad enough she was headed towards the class where she would have to be in the same room with those back-stabbers. She tried to straighten herself up and make herself look a little less nervous than she felt. She walked in as the bell rang. She tried to not let her eyes wonder to the back of the classroom where _they_ were sitting, but had unfortunately met the same pairs of eyes that had deceived her. She sent them a cold glare and marched right up to their teacher.

"Mr. Salinas, I'd like to have my seat changed."

The teacher lowered his newspaper and looked at Jasmine slightly puzzled.

"That's fine, sit in any empty seat you'd like" He glanced back over at Aladdin then to Jasmine before shrugging to himself and continuing to read his paper.

Jasmine walked to the opposite side of where Aladdin and Sadira sat and decided on sitting in the empty space next to some girl with very long shiny blonde hair. She was busy drawing in her sketchbook.

"Um, hi, is this seat taken?" Jasmine asked the girl politely. The girl was so incredibly focused on her sketches Jasmine wasn't sure if she had heard her the first time. However she looked up quickly from her sketchbook with her big beautiful emerald eyes.

"No not at all" She answered in a soft voice with a friendly smile. Jasmine returned the smile as a thank you before sitting. It was then that Jasmine noticed the girl's unflattering sense of style; she wore a long pink floral printed skirt and a plain white collared button-up shirt. She was very beautiful though Jasmine had to admit, despite the fact she wasn't wearing a trace of visible make up.

"So, what are you drawing?" Jasmine asked slightly curious, trying to make small conversation so she could try and feel more comfortable being in her new surroundings.

"Oh nothing really, just doodles." She shyly replied. "What's your name?"

"I'm Jasmine"

"That's pretty. My names Rapunzel, kind of a weird name I know-"

"No it's not, I think it's cute and different" Jasmine reassured her with a warm smile that seemed to have brightened Rapunzel's whole day. Jasmine pulled out the Goldfish bag the nurse had given her and offered her some.

"Thanks! These are so good, I love to bake them"

"You've baked Goldfish before?"

"Yep, all the time. They're really easy to make. I can show you someday if you'd like"

"Sure, sounds fun!" Jasmine couldn't believe how easy and quickly they were getting along. And to think she might not have gotten the chance to get to know Rapunzel had it not been for her and Aladdin breaking up. Talk about finding happiness in the midst of suffering.

¸¸.•*´¯`v´¯`*•.¸¸

Aladdin hadn't seen either Jasmine or Sadira when he first walked into Study Hall. He took his regular seat, hoping Sadira won't sit next to him in her normal seat. Sadly, that's exactly what she had done, only this time he remained in his seat calmly. He was determined to keep ignoring her. She must have sensed his resentment towards her because she lightly rested her hand on his forearm and looked at him with a cutest pouty face. She realized she needed a new approach if she was going to accomplish anything. Maybe pity would work on him.

"Please don't be so upset with me, Al. I said I was sorry like a million times already"

He nearly scoffed at her words, and shrugged away from her touch.

"_Sorry_ will never cover up for what all you had done, Sadira."

"But I-"

Just then Jasmine had walked in, which grabbed both of their attention. Aladdin's heart raced, part of him glad just to finally see her after so long. But the dirty look she sent his way made it clear she felt the very opposite way. What hurt even more was listening to her get permission from their teacher to switch seats. He could feel the heat rush to his cheeks as some students and as well as the teacher looked back from him then to her as if trying to figure out what was going on. He couldn't help feeling crushed as he watched her take a seat next to the little blonde church girl across the room.

Sadira looked from her to Aladdin smugly.

"You look like you could use a shoulder to cry on" She playfully patted her shoulder and laughed at her own silliness.

Of course Aladdin thought it was anything but funny, but he kept silent. He plugged in his ear buds, turned his back to her and tried to keep himself distracted by playing mindless computer games until class was over.

Aladdin couldn't figure out where Sadira was suddenly getting the balls to act the way she's acting, nor how she could possibly find joy out of single handily destroying his relationship. No. She didn't single handily do this on her own, he scolded himself. After all, he foolishly _allowed_ her to talk him into going to that stupid carnival without Jasmine in the first place. And he probably _could_ have put more effort into fighting off Sadira's thirsty attacking lips, had he not been in such a state of utter shock. Since it didn't look like he was going to be able to talk to Jasmine via electronically or at school, he figured he should take Genie's advice and leave her alone for a while to cool off. This would give him more time to plan his biggest ass-kissing apology yet.

¸¸.•*´¯`v´¯`*•.¸¸

_"You have **no** new messages"_

Jasmine slammed her cellphone back down on her dresser and cradled her head in her hands in misery. Everyday for the past three days, she tortured herself by constantly checking her empty inbox and voice-mail, hoping that she might have overlooked any new messages from Aladdin. It bothered the hell out of her to not have received a single message from him since Sunday. Before Sadira had came into the picture, he'd _never_ take this long to try and resolve whatever issues they were having. And if this really was the end, she didn't expect him to give up on her so easily and quickly. Deep down, Jasmine really wanted to believe this crazy idea that Sadira had somehow forced herself onto him or tricked him in someway, but her theory quickly died after noticing he hadn't made much of an effort to talk to her at all lately. Plus she noticed he still allowed the little witch to sit at the lunch table. Jasmine quickly befriended Rapunzel and started eating lunch with her on the opposite side of the cafeteria. However, she would occasionally gaze over in their direction and let her mind wallow in the upmost bitter thoughts.

"Jasmine, are you okay?" Rapunzel had finally asked after making failed attempts to hold a conversation with her while she spaced out. Jasmine snapped out of it and flashed her a sweet smile, reassuring her that everything was fine... When of course in actuality, everything wasn't.

"I know what you need! A slumber party at my house!" Rapunzel cheered excitedly, then turned to her quiet friend that had short spikey hair and green dyed tips at the ends, "Girls only, sorry Pascal"

Jasmine was more than thrilled to have her first ever slumber party. She thought it could help take her mind off her many chaotic situations, as well as be a perfect opportunity to become closer friends with Rapunzel. They quickly planned the event that day and had the sleepover the next night since Rapunzel's mother was out of town on a mission trip. They got to do many things like paint each other's toenails, listen to Rapunzel's collection of oldies music, and bake their own Goldfish crackers. Along with learning about her many talents besides baking and drawing, Jasmine learned she was a devout Pentecostal. Which explained why she didn't own a single TV or computer, and why she dressed the way she did. Jasmine could hear the longing in her voice as she listened to her friend confess wanting to be able to go out and actually experience living a regular teenage life for at least a day; like crash a party, meet boys, and watch an R-rated movie. Jasmine made a mental note to take her mother's absence as a chance to help Rapunzel accomplish this.

Even though the girl's friendship was growing stronger by the minute, Jasmine was still hesitant to tell Rapunzel any of the drama she had gotten herself tangled up in recently, mostly because she was afraid of scaring her off. She had casually asked her if she knew anything about Aladdin that night, just to see what she'd say. He was somewhat of a well-known figure at school, which meant he was usually a favorite topic in the latest gossip, and Jasmine wanted to see if Rapunzel was among those that helped circulate any of it.

"Who?" Rapunzel had asked quizzically. Jasmine thought she was kidding at first. She had to be kidding, right? Sure he wasn't the _most_ popular student at school, but being a school record breaking star athlete, how was it possible not to have heard his name at least once?

After briefly describing him a little and mentioning some of his athletic achievements, Rapunzel still looked clueless as to who he was. But after pointing him out the next day in Study Hall, she finally got it.

"Oh you're right, he does have poofy hair" She had whispered and giggled at the same time. "Is he a friend of yours or something?" She then asked.

Jasmine immediately crossed her off as being a sneaky gossip/rumor spreader, so no need to worry about her personal business getting out there or anything. But Jasmine was still worried about pouring her heart out and drowning Rapunzel with legions of repressed emotions. She hoped that once she got more comfortable with Rapunzel, she'd eventually get to tell her everything.

Like for instance this whole pregnancy ordeal. She didn't want to risk sneaking a pregnancy test on the shopping cart and her father or nanny find out. And it wasn't like she could go to the store alone, since she still hasn't gotten her license yet. Besides, the tests weren't 100% guaranteed anyways. Jasmine decided it was best to visit a doctor. Maybe one of the women centers could give her a test, just so she could avoid having her family doctor slip up and blab to her father about this, since they were close friends and all.

Things had been awkward enough between her and her father lately ever since she walked in on him and her nanny a few days ago by accident. She was just going to ask for a lift to her volunteer work since she usually rode along with her now ex-boyfriend, which made sense as to why the door wasn't locked...

"Now dearest, I assure you that no one will ever take your mother's place," Her father had tried explaining to her after the incident. "It's just that I... I sometimes find myself missing a woman's touch every now and then. Your nanny was financially struggling and well..." he had quickly cleared his throat after accidentally mentioning the last part and seeing the disgusted look on Jasmine's face. "What I mean to say is, try not to let this tiny incident ruin anything between you and your nanny. She's a good woman"

Jasmine couldn't help but cringe listening to him speak after having saw him butt naked a few moments ago. But she just nodded, not knowing what else to say or do at that point. She couldn't even look him in the eye.

"Someday, you'll get the chance to experience the blissful wonders of love making with that special someone. That is, of course, _after_ you're all grown up and married" Her father chuckled lightly. Thankfully he didn't catch her blushing and guilty facial expression.

Jasmine knew that since her father still thought she was a virgin, he'd probably have a heart attack to learn that there was a chance she could be pregnant. There was no way she could let him know about this, so she couldn't rely on him to take her to the clinic.

But she knew she could rely on only one other person to take her there.

Jasmine swallowed her pride and grabbed her phone from off the dresser to text the number she had deleted out of her contacts a while ago but memorized by heart. A simple _'We need to talk, can you meet me at my house?' _got her a reply within minutes reading '_On my way'. _

¸¸.•*´¯`v´¯`*•.¸¸

Aladdin nervously knocked on Jasmine's door after her nanny let him inside the house. He was extremely glad he took Genie's advice and didn't call or text her for a few days, but now he was feeling extremely uneasy. He never in a million years expected her to text him first. Not that he wasn't grateful for her taking the initiative to reach out to him, but it was just so unlike Jasmine. Maybe she asked him to come over so she could just yell and curse him out to get all her anger off her chest, he originally thought. But then he thought she might actually want to sit down and calmly listen to what really happened on movie night. Then they could kiss, have makeup sex, and finally move on past this.

"Come in" Jasmine's voice softly called from inside. He slowly opened the door and stepped inside. He shut the door behind him but remained standing in front of the door. She was sitting on the edge of her bed with Rajah resting in her lap, absently stroking his lovely fur coat. Rajah meowed a small greeting to Aladdin before resting his head back down on her lap.

"Hey... So you, uh, wanted to...talk?" He awkwardly asked, nervously rubbing the side of his neck. Jasmine gently placed her kitten on her pillow and crossed her perfectly tanned leg over her knee. God knows how much he missed those very same curvy legs wrapped around his torso-

"I didn't think you'd come. Shouldn't you be at work?" She asked with a hint of sass in her tone, snapping him quickly out of his lustful train of thought. He definitely didn't miss her bitchy attitudes, that's for sure.

"I got a co-worker to cover for me since we were slow and I came straight here, which would explain me still being in my uniform" He explained with a smartass smirk. His job only required employees to wear simple company logo polo shirts.

Jasmine dropped her head and tried to hide her own small smile before quickly clearing her throat.

"Well I'm glad you came..." she quietly admitted, but then grew very serious. "I have to tell you something the nurse said a few days ago..."

Aladdin scratched his head in utter confusion. What did the nurse have to do with anything?

"So... you don't want to talk about Sunday?" He couldn't help but ask. Wasn't that the whole reason she had invited him over to talk? She shot him an icy glare.

"No. This is way more important than that. Believe me." She inadvertently pointed to her abdomen, but Aladdin didn't notice. He sighed impatiently and crossed his arms over his chest, not knowing what she wanted to talk about that could be worth him missing work over that wasn't related to Sunday's events.

"I'm listening"

"So... I noticed I haven't been feeling well lately, and I went to the school nurse on Monday. She... Um..Thinks I might be pregnant."

Aladdin tried keeping his composure, but he was quickly flooded with all kinds of emotions and thoughts. Definitely wasn't expecting that.

"H-Have you took any... Uh... Tests yet?" He tried to keep his voice from sounding shaky.

"No. I thought it would be better to visit a doctor who can tell me for certain. Only thing is..." Jasmine bit her bottom lip nervously, avoiding eye contact. "I'm worried my doctor will talk and tell my father..."

Aladdin unfolded his arms and boldly made his way over towards her. He sat next to her on the bed, keeping a reasonable amount of space between them.

"Doctors are obligated to keep that kind of stuff confidential. That's nothing to worry about, trust me"

"And how exactly would you know?" She spat, crossing her arms over her chest in a bratty way.

Aladdin refused to make the same mistake of slipping up and telling her things from personal past experiences, especially if she was gonna be so hostile with him.

"Because I just know. Pretty common sense actually, I thought everyone knew that" He shot back defensively with just as much attitude and crossed his own arms over his chest. Jasmine was a little shocked by his new insolent behavior and her face softened as she looked away from him.

"My... father really good friends with my doctor. I'm just scared he'll slip up and say something..." She confessed quietly while unfolding both her arms and legs then hugging her knees to her chest. Aladdin sighed, unfolded his own arms and gently placed his hand on her shoulder. He was grateful she didn't move away from his touch.

"Look, if you're that scared of your father finding out then we can go to the women's center. When did you want to go?"

"Now"

"Alright, let's go"

¸¸.•*´¯`vv´¯`*•.¸¸

"Soo...how've you been?"

Aladdin asked casually after a long while of complete awkward silence during the car ride to the clinic.

"Fine" Jasmine replied dryly, clearly not at all interested in small talk with the likes of him. Unfortunately for both of them, the radio was acting up, therefore couldn't assist in drowning out the silence.

"How's your father?"

"He's swell" Then without hesitation she blurted, "I walked in on him and my nanny fucking last night"

Aladdin tried to hold back a cackle, but he wasn't use to hearing her curse and she said it so bluntly he almost thought she was joking. That is of course until he realized she wasn't laughing and was frowning at him sourly. He managed to disguise his laughter with a few small coughs.

"I mean, really? Man that sucks..."

"What's so funny about that?" She demanded with her arms folded tightly across her chest looking irritated.

"Nothing" Aladdin answered simply, then decided it was best to avoid conversation all together during the remainder of the trip.

¸¸.•*´¯`vv´¯`*•.¸¸

"Wait a minute, you're telling me she called you over to talk and ended up laying that kind of news on you?!" Genie exclaimed over the phone. Aladdin leaned against the side of the building while running his hand through his hair, keeping his phone up to his ear with his other hand. He had been waiting in the lobby of the clinic while Jasmine got herself checked out. His phone rang after awhile and to be courteous to the staff, he answered it outside.

"Yeah, pretty much. I was beyond shocked to hear her tell me that. Hopefully it's just another false alarm, because there's no way I'm ready to raise a kid right now"

"Another? You mean this has happened before?"

"Well, yeah... With my ex a long time ago. Except she made it up to gain attention" Aladdin paused to sigh heavily. "I know my dad will go ape shit if this is the real deal."

"Well look on the bright side, at least she's talking to you now"

"Barely. I can't even have a normal conversation with her, Genie. She's obviously still upset about what happened on Sunday but I have no idea how to bring it up..." He paused to let out a frustrated groan. "I don't know how much longer I can take this"

"Hang in there Al, don't throw the towel in just yet. She obviously still cares but is just too stubborn to admit it. You two are meant for each other for crying out loud"

Aladdin rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, well, try telling that to her" He grumbled quietly. That's when he noticed Jasmine come out nearly dragging her feet heading toward the parking lot. "I gotta go, call you later" He quickly told Genie before hanging up and hustled after her.

"Hey! So how'd it go?" He asked slightly embarrassed, still trying to catch up to her. Jasmine didn't respond at first and kept walking until she got to his car. He could see she was holding a small bag, but couldn't tell what it was.

"Fine" She finally mumbled when he caught up and unlocked the doors. They both got in and just sat there for a few moments until Aladdin could muster up enough courage to ask the big question.

"So what were the results? Are you..."

"No, I'm not pregnant. They said I was just experiencing severe fatigue and stress..."

"That's a relief" Aladdin sighed as he started the car and began pulling out of the parking lot.

"Yeah..." Jasmine agreed weakly with a hint of sadness in her voice. Aladdin glanced at her curiously as he drove.

"You don't seem too happy... Not being pregnant is a good thing, right?"

"I guess... At least now you won't have to feel obligated to be with me or anything." She mumbled quietly.

"Obligated? You think having my child would actually guilt me into staying with you?" Jasmine was blown away by how insensitive he sounded, which made fighting back her tears of shame more challenging. "Jasmine, you couldn't guilt me into staying with you by having child. I love you too much for that" He added much more sincerely. And although that last part deeply touched her, she grew even more insecure and confused.

"If you love me then why did you cheat on me?" She inquired, trying her best to keep herself together.

Aladdin could hear the hurt in her tone, so it was clear she wasn't looking for a fight. Just an explanation. Which was great because they finally could talk things out, but he didn't want to talk right here and now when his main focus is driving.

"Hold that thought until I can pull over somewhere. If we're going to talk I don't want driving to be a distraction." He explained gently. Jasmine rolled her eyes but remained silent. Surely he was only saying that to buy more time to come up with some nonsense. But in her mind she was glad they could finally have some sort of closure to this damned relationship...

"So... What's in the bag?" Aladdin asked curiously after turning off onto the highway, heading downtown towards the mall.

"They started me on birth control... To help with cramps and other symptoms" She added the last part after sensing his smirk. She didn't see any harm in taking further precautions to prevent another pregnancy scare... Hell she might not even have to worry about that possibility if their little talk doesn't help mend their broken relationship... Which she secretly hoped it would.

¸¸.•*´¯`v´¯`*•.¸¸

"Oh Venus... This is hopeless!" Sadira whined to her little blue stuffed dolphin that Aladdin had won for her at the carnival. She treated it as if it were real and pretended it was her and Aladdin's secret love child. She ate with it at every meal, slept with it at night and during her midday naps, and sometimes allowed it to hangout inside of her locker at school. Her and Venus sat up late every night just checking out Aladdin's Facebook to marvel at his pictures and fight about which picture was the cutest of them all. Venus also kept her company while she practiced and performed witchcraft.

"Don't give me that look" Sadira scolded the beady-eyed dolphin before slamming her secret book of magical spells shut. She kept it hidden because it contained not only small harmless spells, but also dangerous life threatening curses. She felt a lot safer keeping it in her room and away from her younger cousin's clutches.

"I know it's not right to keep going against the Wiccan Crede by practicing these evil spells. You can save your whole_ 'All bad that a person does to another returns three-fold in this life'_ speech. I'm well aware of that, thank-you very much! I mean, why else would I have only casted those _weak_ spells on Jasmine?"

Sadira slid the dusty old spell book deep under her cluttered bed before cradling Venus in her arms.

"Come on, lets get out of here and see which idiot we can get to buy us a burger at the mall."

Sadira fixed her bra so her breasts were more visible and appealing before heading out with Venus close by her side.

"We might even get to see your daddy on duty before his shift is over"

* * *

><p><strong>Supriiiiiise! }:D<strong>

**Yes, characters from the Disney movie Tangled make a guest appearance. I have an idea for a story surrounding Jasmine and Rapunzel but we'll see. I didn't want to turn this into a total Disney cross-over story, But I needed to give Jasmine _someone_ while she's going through hell lol and Tangled is my next favorite Disney Princess movie.**

**I think the next chapter will be the last. I'm really anxious to write some new material but want to focus on finishing Standby Me so I won't end up abandoning it. The story 'Gang of Thieves' I had uploaded got removed because I realized it was _waay_ too short and I'm thinking of adding Flynn Rider from Tangled lol who knows -.- plus again my main priority here is finishing StandBy Me o_O**

**Anyways, thanks for reading!** **Please яεvîεω and give me some feedback **ツ its always much appreciated ^_^  
><strong>**


End file.
